To Give Your Heart
by GallyandBlack
Summary: He was famous, she wasn't. So when Itachi Uchiha, leader singer of the world famous band Akatsuki, sets his sights on normal girl Sakura Haruno, will she give him her heart? Or will he crush her like he does every other girl? Non-mass
1. And So It Begins

It was a foggy morning at Konoha International Airport, although the weather went almost completely unnoticed by the three people sitting just inside the building.

"Neh, why did your stupid older brother have to come back from his tour at 6 in the damn morning?" Naruto whined.

"More than that, why are we here again?" I asked from between my two best friends.

"Hn," was the only reply I got, making Naruto roll his eyes as I sweat dropped.

"Can't your brother just like, go to your house by _himself_?" I asked again.

"Yeah, couldn't your parents just get him, or are you to much of a mama's boy to say no to her?" Naruto taunted.

Sasuke, who had previously been glaring at the scratched tile floor, turned his burning gaze to Naruto.

"Shut up dobe," he growled.

"He's right you know, your brother has like, a gazillion dollars, I think he could get back to your parents' house just fine by himself."

"Hn, like I want to be here right now."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the sound of screaming.

"Hey teme, I think your brother's here."

The screaming was getting progressively louder ever minute until a mob of girls suddenly burst around the corner. In the middle of the group of girls, surrounded by almost ten security guards, was the Akatsuki, currently one of the biggest bands in the world.

Slowly, Naruto leaned over till he was only inches away from the my ear, "Hey, Sakura-chan, I think we should run away now while the dobe's not looking."

A loud thump was heard as I punched Naruto in the back of the head. "How are supposed to get home you moron?"

"Ow," the blond whimpered, "I just think it's because you like the teme's older brother."

I just rolled my eyes at my best friend's words, "Right, like I'd ever fall for some egoistic, womanizing asshole who thinks he better than the world just because he can hit a few high notes."

The sound of someone clearing their throat got my attention and I turned to see Sasuke's older brother, and lead singer of the band Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

'**I think he heard you.'**

'_No shit.'_

"Are we interrupting something?" he asked, his deep baritone sounding as smooth as velvet as it came out. I gulped in my head as inner swooned.

'**He's just so sexy.' **I snorted. _'Yeah, to you.'_

Inner rolled her eyes. **'Oh please, like you wouldn't want to be alone in a dark room with him. Oh crap, he's looking at us!'**

I looked back up from my discussion with inner and glared. "If you're referring to the sleep I should be getting then yeah, you are."

"_Sakura_," Sasuke hissed, but I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Sasuke dear?" I asked innocently, resulting in me receiving a world famous Uchiha glare.

"Now Sasuke-kun, you know that won't work on me," I said, smiling. I turned my attention to the older version of my best friend with the same sickeningly sweet smile on my face. "Now Uchiha-san, I can only guess that you're tired with the flight and jet lag and such, hm? So let's not waste anymore time, shall we?"

And with that, I turned on my heel and walked away from the group.

The piano player, Deidara, let out a low whistle once the girl had walked out of ear shot, "Who was that, un?"

"Fucking hot, that's all I know," Hidan, the base player, added as he shamelessly ran his eyes up and down the girl's body.

"Watch it," Sasuke hissed at the bad-mouthed twenty-six year old.

"Yeah, quit checking out our Sakura-chan!" Naruto added.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered as he face palmed.

"Sakura? It fits," the red headed drummer, Sasori, put in.

"What do you think of her, Itachi?" asked Pein, the guitarist.

"Hn."

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?" Sakura yelled from the other end of the airport. They all turned to look at Sakura, pink hair is kind of hard to miss, standing at the other end of the airport with her hands on her hips, waiting for them.

Dressed in a pair of bright red jeggings tucked into a pair of black knee high boots, and a white three quarter sleeve scoop neck shirt with a fitted black vest on top, her bangs clipped back away from her face and her pink mid back length hair styled in loose waves, Sakura made most guys' heads turn where ever she went. Not that she noticed.

Slowly, the group turned and started to walk towards the other end of the airport.

"Finally, my dead grandmother could walk faster than you guys," I said once the group finally got to where I was leaning against the wall.

"Remind me to never wake her up for anything ever again," Sasuke mumbled to Naruto, who nodded in agreement. But they both stopped when they saw the icy glare I was not so subtly sending their way.

"Otouto, where is the car?" Itachi asked.

"Hn, it's over here."

Sasuke walked out the door and down a bit to a limo that was waiting for us. Being the heir to Uchiha Corp., one of the most powerful and influential companies in the world, had its perks. The driver opened the door for us and everyone piled in.

One and a half very awkward hours later, I looked out the window and saw the huge iron gates that marked the entrance to the Uchiha estate. I had know Sasuke since we were five, and despite having gone to his house for almost as many years, I still couldn't get over the sheer size of it.

Almost a mile of rolling green lawns led up to a mansion that was more likely than not bigger than my entire apartment building. Why two people needed so much room, I would never know.

'**Meh, probably just trying to flaunt their money around in the most unobvious way possible.'**

'_Inner! The Uchihas have never been anything but nice to us! Don't be mean.'_

I watched as inner stuck her tongue out at me from inside my head but I just rolled her eyes and shoved her into the darkest corner of my mind. I felt the car come to a stop and looked out the window to see Mikoto rushing to the car, enveloping Itachi in a tight hug as soon as he had stepped out of the limo.

"Itachi-kun! I missed you so much! How was tour? How long are you staying-"

"Mikoto, let the poor boy go," Fugaku said as he came to stand by his wife, giving Itachi a nod in greeting.

Everyone was piling out of the limo when Mikoto chirped, "Well, I made breakfast, lets go eat while it's still hot!"

I watched as everyone's' faces lit up and felt my stomach growl. It was a well-known fact that Mikoto's cooking was by far the best that anyone had ever tasted.

The boys all shot forward and ran through the door so quickly it was almost like watching a giant blur over moving colors instead of a mob of hungry men. I looked and saw Mikoto giggle slightly at the sight.

"Oh men and their stomachs," she said, smiling.

I smiled back and together we went into the house at a much more leisurely pace then the boys had. Entering the Uchiha Manor's giant dinning room, I saw that no one had bothering to wait and were either piling their plates high or shoveling food into their mouths at a rate that was quite honestly kind of alarming. I walked over and took a seat between Naruto and Sasuke. As soon as I sat, I reached out and hit them both hard on the back of the head. I was met with the sound of harsh coughing and some mild gagging before Sasuke hissed,

"What the _hell_ Sakura!"

"I thought I taught both of you enough manners to wait until everyone was seated to eat?"

Naruto, who was paling considerably, pointed a finger across the table at the Akatsuki. "Eh, they started first Sakura-chan!"

"So? If they jumped off a bridge would you to?"

"How high is it," I heard Sasuke mumble from my right. I smacked him on the back of the head again, resulting in him letting out a string of curses, resulting in Mikoto scolding him, resulting in Naruto cracking up, resulting on me hitting him on the head. Don't you just love my life?

Breakfast started again and I got in about ten good minutes of quite, if you don't count Naruto's slurping or Hidan's loud chewing, when my phone went off. _Mistletoe_ by Justin Bieber came on and I pulled my pink iPhone out of my pocket and saw 'Ino' on the screen in big bold letters.

"Sorry, just give me a minute," I said, getting up from the table. I walked quickly out into the hallway and hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

I cringed away from the phone.

'**I think I'm deaf.'**

"What do you what Pig?"

"You didn't tell me you were going to pick up the Akatsuki!"

"How did you find out about that?"

"It's already on the internet."

I blinked, then I cursed. How the hell does the damned media find out about this stuff so quickly?

"Hey, Sakura, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here. Is that all you wanted?"

"How are you being so calm about this? You are in the same room as five super talented, super famous, ridiculously hot men and you're not like freaking out?"

I sighed, "Ino, I could care less if they were rock stars or hobos. They're all just conceded jerks who use women, get what they want, them through them away without and second thought. They're conceded jerks and in all honesty I'm not that happy about being around them. Now, you called in the middle of breakfast. Goodbye."

"Wait Sakura-"

I hit the end button and sighed, leaning my back up against the wall.

"Really? Justin Bieber?"

I whirled around and saw Itachi standing barely three feet away from me, leaning against the wall on his shoulder.

"Hey, as long as I'm not pretending to have his baby I think it's okay to have him as my ringtone."

"Are you saying that you'd want to have his baby," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More than I'd want to have yours," I said. I glared at him, well, up at him. Damn, being short really sucks sometimes.

"Are you saying that you think about having my baby?"

"Nope. Are you saying you think about me having your baby? Cause if you do, I can assure you that I'll have a restraining order ready before I leave this house."

And with that, I got up from against the wall and walked past him, right back into the dinning room.

What I didn't know was back in the hallway, one famous singer was slowly thinking over what had just happened, before a slow smirk crawled across his handsome face.

'_Oh it is on Sakura.'_

**Tada, chapter 1! Review if you liked it but please no flames. Oh, and when I say review, I mean review. You see, I have this bad habit of not checking my email like, ever. So, when I only get like two reviews but like, eight emails saying people favorited my story, I think that everybody hates it. So please please please review! Let me know if I should keep going with this or not. Cookies for everyone who does!**


	2. What Is Going On Here

I heaved a sigh of relief as I stepped out of the hospital. After breakfast, I had driven back into the city for a grueling double shift at the hospital. To say I was happy would be the understatement of the century.

I clicked the button on the car key, listening for the 'beep', and followed the noise through the parking garage to where my trusty little Honda was parked. Throwing open the door, I sat down and heaved a sigh of relief.

'_Finally, I'm out of the hospital.'_

'**Who does Tsunade think she is, working us like that?'**

'_Our boss?'_

'**Shut up.'**

I leaned forward and turned the key, causing the engine and the radio to both turn on.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you, _

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

All of the sudden I felt like laughing, at what I have no idea, I just felt like laughing. Oh course Itachi Uchiha and the Akatsuki would be playing when I turned on my car.

'**He has a voice like an angel.'**

'_Shut up you hoe.'_

'**Hey, I say what you feel. So, you just called yourself a hoe, bitch.'**

I growled and quickly shoved inner into the back of my mind. I cranked the gear shifter back and made my way out of the parking garage. I had gotten all of three blocks when I hit the traffic. I moaned, and banged my forehead on the steering wheel.

"I hate my life."

It took me three hours to get home. I was tired, hungry, and only wanted to grab a granola bar and face plant on my bed. Is that so much to ask? Of course it was.

I unlocked the door to my tiny apartment and dragged myself through the door. I reached for the light switch and as soon as they clicked on, I screamed bloody murder.

There, on my couch, was Ino with her arms crossed glaring at me.

"Holy shit Ino, are you actually trying to kill me," I screeched.

"You didn't tell me."

"What?"

"YOU DIDN'T FLIPPIN TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO GET THE **AKATSUKI** AT THE AIRPORT!"

My ears were ringing as I watched Ino stomp around my apartment, still yelling, going on and on about how I was such a terrible friend.

"Oh shut up Ino."

She froze and turned to me with her baby blue eyes set in a glare.

"Shut up? SHUT UP? You know that the Akatsuki is my favorite band! You know I'm in love with them! And how the HELL could you hang up on me because you wanted to go to _breakfast_ when the **Akatsuki** were less than twenty feet from you?"

"Simple, I hit the 'end call' button," I replied with a smirk.

I could practically see the smoke coming from her ears as she narrowed her eyes down to near slits.

"Besides, they're all just a bunch of self centered assholes. They're not really that great," I said, walking over to the couch and flopping down.

I shut my eyes for a second, but felt a dip in the couch and opened them again only to see a picture of the Akatsuki gleaming on Ino's phone three inches from my face.

"They," she pointed to the picture, "can be as big of assholes as they want with faces like that."

I just rolled my eyes, typical Ino with her typical fan girl ways.

"You're such a fan girl Ino."

"You see their faces, I have every right to be a fan girl. Now, tell me everything," she said, settling back on the couch.

I sighed. There was no use arguing with Ino if there was gossip involved. The girl was like a bloodhound. So, I told her about everything that happened and by the end her eyes had widen to the point where I was surprised they hadn't popped out yet.

"You're kidding me," she said, eyes still wide. "Itachi Uchiha made a move on you?"

"Yup."

"Holy crap."

"Pretty much."

It was silent for a minute until the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be this late at night?" Ino asked as she got up and went to the door.

I heard the door open and some muffled voices until Ino called my name. Slowly, I got up off the couch and went to the door. I looked and saw a deliveryman standing outside.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes."

"Sigh here please," he said as he pushed his clipboard towards me. I signed it somewhat hesitantly and as soon as I finished writing my name the mailman thrust a bunch of red roses at me.

"Have a good night," he said, then turned and walked away. Ino shut the door before coming and standing next to me.

"Who are they from?"

"I don't know."

Then I noticed the small white card tied to one of the roses and flipped it open. Inside was Itachi Uchiha's signature.

"Oh my kami-sama," Ino squealed. I didn't say anything. All I could think about was how the hell he got my address.

The next morning I woke up in a bad mood.

'_I'm being stalked by a celebrity.'_

'**A hot celebrity.'**

I threw the sheets off myself and dragged my feet into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and stepped in, letting out a quiet squeal as the still cold water washed over my head. I stood there shivering as the water slowly heated up, trying to figure out what I was going to do about 'the Itachi problem' as I had deemed it last night.

A few cold minutes later, the water had heated up and I knew what I was going to do.

'_I'll just tell him I'm not interested.'_

'**Yeah, riiiight.'** Inner said, rolling her eyes.

I scowled, _'Shut up.'_

I finished my shower and quickly got ready. When I was done I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing a number I knew by heart.

'Hello?" came Sasuke's groggy voice.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun, do you know where your brother is?"

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to him, that's all."

"About what?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes; Sasuke had always been overprotective when it came to his brother.

"I'm not going to molest him Sasuke-kun, I just want to talk to him."

Now I was getting irritated.

'_Just tell us where he is god damn it!'_

"Now? He'll probable be at his studio with the rest of the Akatsuki," Sasuke replied.

"And do you know where that studio is?" I asked sweetly, all the while gritting my teeth in an effort to not scream at my best friend.

"It's on 857 Kaede Avenue."

"Okay, thanks Sasuke-kun."

I hung up and walked to a cabinet, pulled out a Luna bar and grabbed my car keys. I could eat in the car.

I finally got to the address Sasuke had given me, and even from outside I could hear the faint humming of music. I turned the doorknob and was surprised to see that it was unlocked.

'_Ha! Stupid air headed celebrities.'_

'**Hot air headed celebrities.'**

'_Oh would you stop it with the hot?'_

'**NEVER!'**

I growled, and shoved her back into the corner of my mind, in a dark room, with a pad lock.

I pushed open the door and walked in. I was in a short hallway, and at the other end I could hear music and people talking. Suddenly I felt nervous, but then I thought, why? He had somehow gotten my address, who knows what else he knows about me when he went digging through my personal information?

I felt anger start to bubble up inside of me and I welcomed it wholeheartedly. I stomped down the hallway and right into the room.

"Uchiha!"

The entire Akatsuki was there, all of them with ranging degrees of surprise on their faces. I looked and saw Itachi sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on top of what looked like a soundboard.

"I need to talk to you **now**," I growled, clenching my fists.

Slowly, he dropped his legs and got up, walking over to me. A smirk was starting to cross his devilishly handsome face and inside I gulp while inner swooned. On the outside though, I narrowed my eyes and walked back into the hallway. As soon I deemed us far enough away from the rest of his band, I turned around and glared at him.

"How the **hell** did you get my address?" I hissed.

His previously small smirk had now grown and he looked at me with amusement in his eyes, "It's not that hard to find a pink haired girl." He picked up a piece of my hair and held it between his fingers and it took all my willpower not to lean into hos hand. "It's very distinctive."

I swatted his hand away and glared at him again. "You have no right to go snooping around through my personal information! Where the hell did you even get my information from in the first place?"

"I know people."

I shrieked.

"You are such an asshole! Just leave me alone!" I turned around and stomped to the door. I threw it open and started walking back to my car when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Itachi leaning in the doorframe, famous smirk still on his handsome face.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven," he said.

Before I could even open my mouth I heard a shriek from across the street and saw a group of girls with hearts in their eyes, all looking at where Itachi was leaning in the door frame. I turned back to Itachi but he was already gone and the door was closing with a soft click. I just stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what had just happened. When I did finally figure it out, I saw red as a scream ripped through my throat

"YOU COMPLETE ASSHOLE!"

**And done! So what's going to happen on their big date? If you review I'll tell you! As for all of you who reviewed, let me just start with you guys are totally awesome! I loooooved all the reviews! Virtual cookies for everyone! Hehe, review review review!**


	3. Do I Have To Go

I followed the rapidly talking Ino into my apartment with a scrawl on my face. Why was I in such a bad mood one might ask? Simple, in two hours Itachi Uchiha was going to show up and _apparently_ I have to go out on a date with him.

After I had gotten home the next day, I had called Ino and told her what had happened. This of course led her to scream in my ear and force me into letting her give me a makeover before he showed up the next day. Why I agreed I still don't know.

I had just finished a shift at the hospital and all I really wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch T.V. till I fell asleep.

"Come on forehead, Itachi'll be here in two hours, you need to start getting ready!"

I cast one more longing look at my old worn couch before I followed Ino upstairs. My apartment consisted of a living room, connecting dinning room, kitchen, and small half bath on the bottom floor with two bedrooms and a full bath upstairs. I walking into my bedroom and saw Ino unpacking all her torture tools on my vanity. There were flat irons and blush boxes and eyeliners everywhere and already I was feeling sick to my stomach.

"Go get in the shower," Ino instructed and I followed her directions, walking into the bathroom and turning on the hot water. I actually waited for the water to warm up this time, and sighed in contentment as I stepped in and the hot water streaked down my body. I finished cleaning myself and stepped out, rapping a towel around myself before going back into my bedroom were Ino was waiting on my bed reading emails on her phone.

She looked up when I walked in and told me to sit down in front of the vanity. As soon as I sat she went straight to work on face. I could feel the cool slide of the eyeliner as she traced my closed lids and the slight tickle of the blush brush as she dusted my cheeks with it.

When she finished putting on makeup, she blow dried my hair and straightened it before pulling it back into a high ponytail. Then she quickly painted my nails a pretty crimson red color.

"Alright, time to put on the dress," she said happily. Ino walked back over to my bed where a small white dress box was sitting. She pulled off the lid and pulled out a beautiful dress.

"Pig," I said, still mesmerized by the dress, "I can't wear that!"

"Why not? It'll look better on you than it even did on me."

I looked her in the eye and she smiled. Slowly, I got up and she helped me put the dress on without messing up my hair or makeup. She took a pair of heels out of her bag and handed them to me just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, come down as soon as you're ready," she said. She gave me one last smile before she got up and went to answer the door.

I sat there frozen on the bed, to afraid to look in the mirror. What if I didn't look good? What if- no. Slowly, I stood up and looked in the mirror. I almost didn't recognize the girl looking back at me.

Ino had put a light blush on my face, highlighting my high cheekbones. Then she had traced my eyes with black eyeliner and put light sparkly gold eye shadow on me. A clear sparkly lip gloss finished off the look.

The dress was ivory and had thick straps, on each shoulder, that led down to another thick strap that went right around the top of my chest. The dress was slightly baggy and fell down my body in loose vertical waves until was stopped about an inch above mid thigh by another thick vertical strap. The shoes were a pair of matching ivory four-inch heels with little bows on the toes. I was wearing a fake ivory pearl necklace with matching fake ivory teardrop pearl earrings.

'**Man Ino is good!'**

'_I'll say.'_

"Hey forehead! Are you coming or what?" I heard Ino yell from downstairs.

"Coming," I yelled back down quickly. I stood up and grabbed my little ivory clutch off the vanity, having already put a little mirror, my cell phone, my wallet, and my lip-gloss in it. I ran, well ran as fast as you can in four inch heels, down the hallway and down the stairs only to stop when I reached the bottom.

Itachi was standing at the door in a pair of black slacks with a white dress shirt and black shoes, his hair tied in his usual low ponytail.

'**He's like an angel,' **inner drooled.

'_Yeah- wait, no!'_

'**Oh shut up for once and enjoy the eye candy will yeah?'**

I shut my mouth and looked back up at Itachi, who still looked as surprised (well, as surprised as Uchihas get) as I must have. He was the first to snap out of it as he smirked slightly.

"Sakura," he said.

Inner just swooned before she passed out. I forced myself to nod back at him and answered with a quick, "Itachi."

"We should be going, we have a seven-thirty table," he said, turned just slightly to show that we needed to go.

"R-right," I muttered, walking slowly up to him. And turned and gave Ino a little wave, "Bye Ino-pig."

Itachi gently looped his arm through mine and gave it a lite tug, starting my feet.

"Bye forehead girl," Ino called as we walked down the steps to the parking lot were a black stretch limo was waiting.

"Eh, isn't that a bit much for two people?" I asked, looking up at Itachi. Even in four-inch heels I was still a few inches shorter than him.

"Hn," was the only reply I got.

I just rolled my eyes as I sat down in the limo, the driver having already opened the door.

I slid down, making sure to hold my dress as I did, and moved over so that Itachi could sit down as well.

The driver walked back around the car to, well, drive and soon we were being whisked away into midtown Konoha.

It was quiet, to quiet. I kept fidgeting and looking out the window, then looking at Itachi, then back out the window again. How many other girls had he done this for? How many other girls had he whisked away in his fancy limos, only to use them and through them away? I was thinking about how to break the silence when I thought of one thing that had to get Itachi to talk.

"So I gotta know," I said, looking at Itachi. He raised an eyebrow as a sigh for me to continue.

"Who started the whole 'hn' thing?"

Something flashed in Itachi's eyes, was it amusement, before his usual emotionless face returned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sasuke-kun had been doing it since we were five. I've seen your dad do it, your cousin Shisui a couple of times, and pretty much every Uchiha I've ever met. Including you," I said.

"Hn."

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Really?" I asked.

The only reply I got was a smirk. I felt my eyebrow twitch again and I glared at him. Despite his god like looks and fancy cars, his attitude was reminding me yet again why I didn't want to go on this date in the first place. He was only doing all of this because he expected to get into my pants at the end of the night so he figured he could just treat me however he wanted.

"You know you can't just 'hn' and smirk at everything," I said, trying to distract myself before I did something I would regret later.

"Oh I disagree," Itachi replied.

"Really?" I asked, not believing him.

"Yes."

"Give me one example where you either 'hn'ed or smirked and it just all worked out for you," I said.

The rest of the drive consisted of us exchanging stories about random things that one of us thought of as a result of the last topic we had discussed. This went on until we got into midtown where my attention slipped away from conversation and to the bright, bustling nightlife of Konoha.

As we pulled up to _Kuchinashi_, I couldn't help but gasp at the pure grandness of it. The outside was a white marble, with two huge matching marble pillars on either side of two beautifully carved mahogany doors. There was even a freakin' _red carpet_ leading from the sidewalk, up the steps, and to the door. The place screamed rich, expensive, and high society.

"Are you going to gawk or actually go inside?"

I looked up and saw Itachi looking amused at me from outside the limo. I blushed slightly and accepted the hand he held out for me. Almost as soon as I stood up a camera snapped in my face. I blinked a few times and as soon as my vision cleared my eyes widened.

'_Holy shit!'_

Lining both sides of the carpet were paparazzi. I was this close to turning around and jumping back into the limo when I felt Itachi's hand go from my hand to my waist.

"Don't look at them, just keep walking," Itachi breathed into my ear and I shivered slightly. His hand tightened slightly on my waist and we began the walk to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Itachi!"

"Itachi Uchiha!"

"What are your plans for your next album?"

"Who is that girl you're with?"

"Miss what is you name?"

"Itachi!"

Unconsciously I found myself moving closer to Itachi as we continued up the path to the front doors and as soon as we reached the top I let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding. Itachi shot me an amused look out of the corner of his eye as one side of his mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. I glared at him and shoved him gently in the side.

"You could have told me that there were going to be paparazzi. I would've brought a paper bag," I mumbled the last part to myself but somehow Itachi still heard me and snorted.

"Don't be dramatic," he said.

I scoffed, "You just say that because you're used to it."

He was now full on smirking as he told the woman at the desk, who was blushing and stuttering while trying to make herself look appealing and completely _failing_, our names and she took us to our table.

Dinner was actually rather pleasant. The food was amazing. Every bite was like an explosion of flavor in my mouth and Itachi couldn't help but comment more than once my face as we ate. To those comments I would simply point to myself and say 'poor'.

Beyond the food, I was surprised that not only could Itachi keep up with me but he could also come up with intelligent responses as well. Most guys I went out on dates with would just look confused whenever I tried to have an intellectual conversation with them and just sit there dumbly when it was their turn to talk. It was refreshing actually.

When it was time to pay I went to my purse to cover my part of the bill but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"It's a date Sakura, I'm paying," he told me.

I was about to say something when I actually saw the bill. My eyes nearly fell out of my sockets as I looked at the number scribbled on the bottom. _How_ many zeros were there? I looked back up and saw Itachi smirking. He raised his hand and pointed to himself, "Rich."

I sat there for a second with my mouth open before I shut it and glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest. I could feel the blush heating up my face but despite that I gave him another glare. Although a few seconds later I was helpless to stop the smile creeping its way onto my lips and when I looked, I could see that the corners of Itachi's mouth were twitching up as we made eye contact.

"Jerk," I said as the smile grew on my face.

"Peasant," he said as one side of his mouth curled up.

I put a hand over my mouth and gasped, "Itachi! How could you!"

We were quiet for a second before I started to giggle and Itachi's smirked widened.

The bill came and Itachi paid it quickly and soon we were walking out the door. This time I was ready for the cameras and didn't feel like passing out when we finally made it back to the car.

"What is up with them, do they ever leave?" I asked as I looked out the back window at the hoards of paparazzi standing outside the restaurant.

"A lot of celebrities tend to go there, so there's almost always paparazzi standing outside," Itachi said as I turned back around.

I looked into his endless onyx eyes as I asked, "And it doesn't bother you?"

Itachi just shrugged gracefully and leaned back farther into his seat. "You get used to it."

The rest of the car ride was full of meaningless conversation mainly about work, and before I knew it we were pulling into the parking lot in front of my apartment complex.

The driver opened the door for us and Itachi led me to my door.

"You know, I actually had fun tonight," I said as I unlocked the door. I turned back around and jumped slightly when when I saw how close he had moved to me.

"I had fun to Sakura."

The way my name rolled off his tongue, I felt my knees go weak and watched inner just dissolve into nothingness in the back of my mind.

Almost in slow motion I watched him start to lean in, his lips getting closer and closer to mine. I could hear the alarms going off in my head and I quickly brought my hand my, placing a gentle finger on his sinful lips.

"Ah ah ah, just because I had a good time doesn't mean you're getting into my panties tonight," I said.

His eyes widened. It wasn't everyday Itachi Uchiha was turned down by a girl you know. Slowly, I leaned over and gave him a gently kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Itachi."

Quickly I turned and stepped into my apartment, shutting the door with a gently click behind me.

Outside, Itachi brought a hand to his cheek where the feel of her lips was still burning on his skin. Slowly, he started to put together that Sakura Haruno was not like any of the other girls he had been with before. But, maybe, that wasn't a bad thing.

**Hehe, I'm such a hopeless romantic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Cookies! Was it just me or did anyone else think that that ending was really sweet. Sorry, hopeless romantic talking again. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Screw It

Something wasn't right. I walked down the hospital corridor to go see my next patient and couldn't ignore the glares coming at me from every direction.

Every nurse looked like they wanted to bite my head off and even some of my patients were sending my less than pleasant looks.

'_What's going on here?'_

I had just reached the room where my patient was in when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I hit the talk button and answered with a 'hello?'

"HOLY CRAP SAKURA!"

I dropped my phone and shrieked.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

I leaning over and quickly picked my phone back up.

"What the **hell** Pig!" I growled.

"Don't 'hell Pig' me! Did you even watch Access Konoha last night?"

I blinked. "No Ino, I actually have a life, I don't need to stalk someone else's."

"Sakura! This is serious! You're all over the news right now!"

"WHAT?"

I thought back to the hoards of paparazzi standing outside of _Kuchinashi _last night and growled. Those people had no right to go pasting my face all over T.V.!

"Yeah! Apparently they not only saw you walking in and out of the restaurant but they followed you home and saw you _totally_ shoot Itachi Uchiha down!

"THEY FOLLOWED ME HOME?"

People were starting to look at me funny but I ignored them and focused all my attention on Ino talking.

"Yup, you Sakura are the new Konoha gossip."

I groaned. That explained why every female I had seen today looked like they wanted to behead me.

"Ino, I've gotta go, I've got patients waiting. Thanks for giving me the heads up."

"Anytime Sak, anytime."

I hit the end button on my phone and took a deep breath. I turned to the clock on the wall and saw that I only had four more hours of my shift left.

'_That works. I've only got four more appointments scheduled then I can go hide in my office and do paperwork.'_

'**Tch, wimp.'**

'_Shut up.'_

I finished all my appointments quickly then went back to my office to start on the mountain of paperwork I had waiting for me.

'**I haaaaaaate paperwork.'**

'_It's better than dying a slow and painful death my way of Itachi's rabid fan girls.'_

Inner just started grumbling to herself and slowly walked over to the corner of my mind where she curling up in the fetal position and slowly rocking back and forth. I rolled my eyes at her.

I opened my office door and whimpered seeing the mountains of paperwork stacked on top of it. I plopped down in my desk chair and turned to my computer, still trying to prolong the time before I had to start the paperwork. Shaking my mouse slightly it didn't take long for the screen to light up. I logged onto my email and I swear my jaw hit the ground so hard in shattered when I saw how many new emails I had gotten.

'_351! How is that even possible?'_

I clicked on the first one and choked slightly when I read it.

**Sakura Haruno-**

**STAY AWAY FROM MY ITA-KUN YOU SLUT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH HIM YOU LOW LIFE HOE!**

**Ai Tochigi**

I clicked on the next few emails and they all said basically the same things although some used a bit more colorful language to state their opinions with.

My left eye started to twitch as my grip on the mouse started to become dangerously tight.

'_You have got to be kidding me.'_

I shut off the monitor and turned back to the mountain of paperwork in front of me. I grabbed the first report and glared at it for a second.

'_Why does this have to happen to me?'_

Three hours later I stretched and looked at the clock, almost squealing when I saw my shift was over. I smiled as I signed my name on the report I had been reading and placed it in the 'done' pile. I stood and grabbed all my stuff before exiting and locking my office.

I got home a few hours later and sighed in relief as I fell back on my cushy couch. Suddenly, my conversation with Ino earlier came rushing back and I grabbed the remote, switching over to the channel that _Access Konoha_ was on.

A blond woman in a short blue dress that left little to the imagination came onto the screen as she pointed to a picture that after a second I realized, horrified, was actually of Itachi and I walking out of the restaurant.

_Last night Itachi Uchiha, leader of the world famous band Akatsuki, was spotted leading this pink-haired beauty into Kuchinashi._

_Sakura Haruno, the head doctor at Konoha Hospital, is actually Itachi's little brother's, Sasuke Uchiha, best friend which is presumably how the two met. Either that or Akatsuki's lead singer got a little more than a checkup at his last doctors appointment._

_But, later when that got back to Haruno's apartment she shot him down when he went in for a kiss. Looks like Konoha's biggest playboy has his work cutout for him._

I shut off the T.V. as quickly as I could and dropped my head into my hands. How was this happening? My employees had no respect for me, and the rest of the world thought I was a whore. Great, my life sucks.

I needed advise **now**. Ino wouldn't be any help with this, she would just tell me to forget it and jump the guy. So, that only left one option. I pulled out my phone and dialed Naruto's number, tapping my fingers on my leg as I listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Naruto! I'm coming over now, and call Sasuke and tell him to come to. I'll explain when I get there."

I hung up before he could ask any questions and jumped off the couch. I ran into my room and quickly put on a pair of faded skinny jeans and a white v-neck tee shirt. I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun on top of my head and pulled on my grey high top converses, throwing my hospital uniform on the bed to put away later.

I grabbed my coat and ran outside, only to squeak and jump back when a camera snapped in my face. Horror swept over me when I saw the small group of paparazzi standing around my front door.

I clenched my fists and pushed through them before they could let loose a barrage of questions on me, booking it to my car. As soon as I sat down, I locked the doors and threw the car into reverse, hastily clipping my seatbelt on as I flew out of the parking lot.

It took me half an hour to get to Naruto's house and when I got there, Sasuke was already sitting on the couch next to Naruto. They both stood when they saw me and I flew over to them, pulling them both into a bone crushing before they could even open their mouths.

"Tell me what to do!" I cried into Sasuke's shirt as I felt hot tears start to leak out of my eyes.

"What'd you do?" Naruto asked as we all sat down on the couch. Twenty minutes and a lot of tears later, I had explained to them everything from sort of getting forced into a date with Itachi, to watching the news and listening to everything people were calling me.

If I hadn't been as depressed as I was I would've cracked up at their expressions.

"You went out on a date with Itachi?" Sasuke asked, looking completely horrified.

I just nodded sadly.

"And now the world thinks you're a slut?" Naruto asked.

I whipped around and glared at him, "You're not making this any better you know!"

I looked at my hands fisted in my lap and sighed. A hand on my shoulder brought my attention back to the two boys sitting on either side of me.

"Sakura, I know my brother. Just go to him and tell him that you're worried about how you two are going to do this relationship and stuff like that, make yourself sound all clingy. First sigh of commitment, Itachi will be up and running before you can even blink," Sasuke said.

'_Well he is a playboy, and playboys do hate commitment.'_

'**No no no no no no no! Do NOT give up the living sex god! I repeat- do NOT give up the living sex god!'**

'_Oh just shut up. I want my life back more than I want a handsome boyfriend.'_

'**Well you just need to get your priorities straight now don't you.'**

'_SHUT UP!'_

I blinked, and realized that Naruto had been waving his hand in my face.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"WHAT?"

"I was calling your name for like three minutes."

'Oh."

"Way to zone out," Sasuke added, leaning back further in the couch.

I growled and punched him in the arm none to gently, smirking when I saw him cringe although he tried to hide it.

Heaving yet another sigh, I thought about what the two of them had said and realized my boys had actually come up with a good plan.

"Thanks guys, you're the best," I said as I smiled at my two best friends.

I sighed, I've been doing that a lot lately, as I looked out the window of the little café I was sitting in. I leaned back into the red restaurant style booth and clutched my coffee a little tighter.

Before I had left Naruto's yesterday, I got Itachi's number from Sasuke. As soon as I had gotten home, I had called him and asked him to meet me the next day at the little café I ran past every day on the weekends when I went for my morning run. Which leads me to where I am now. Sitting in a booth in front of a window in _Yunomi_, waiting for a celebrity.

'_Do you think he'll even come?'_

'**He said he would, why wouldn't he?'**

'_Cause he's famous and probably really busy and doesn't even want to bother with us.'_

'**Bull! You need a major up in your self confidence girly, Itachi was all over us before!'**

'_Can you make anything sound __**not**__ perverted?'_

'**I can, I just choose not to.'**

'_You need a boost in your class inner.'_

'**I do not! You would be nothing without me!'**

'_Dream on-'_

I was so focused on arguing with inner that I didn't even hear the door chime, signaling that someone had come in. I didn't hear the collective gasp of every female in the room, or notice the shadow passing over me until a deep voice asked, "Am I interrupting?"

I yelped, shooting about a foot in the air. I whipped around and saw a very amused looking Itachi standing in front of my booth.

I put a hand on top of my racing heart before glaring at him.

"A little warning next time thank you," I said as he slid into the booth across from me.

"You looked," he paused, "preoccupied."

I felt a blush burning up the back of my neck but I pushed it back before it could reach my face.

'_Remember why you're here. Remember why you're here.'_

I looked up and stared straight into the deep onyx pools that seemed to call me like a beacon.

"Itachi…" I trailed off.

Instantly all hints of amusement were wiped off his face and he straightened up in the booth. Uchiha's always knew when to get serious.

I bit my bottom lip and looked down again. How was I supposed to do this? Looking back up I saw Itachi looking at me with something like worry on his face, but I shot that idea down as quickly as it had come. He wouldn't worry about me.

"This…thing, between us…" I trailed off again, raking my brain for the right words to say while still sounding high maintenance and clingy.

"It's just…I can't have my whole life changing because of a relationship. Already at work, the nurses don't respect me anymore. I mean, there were paparazzi outside my house yesterday!"

I paused, "But at the same time, I really enjoyed the date we went on but still, I just…" I sighed and looked down.

A gentle finger under my chin brought my gaze back up to the gorgeous man sitting in front of me.

"Sakura," slowly, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and I felt my heart jump into my throat. "I can agree with you, I enjoyed our date as well, and I have to admit you're very different from the other girls I've dated."

"Why, cause I didn't let you get in my pants?" I asked, a small smile tugging at the edges of my mouth.

"Mostly, but more than that, I enjoy talking to you. You interest me and I like being around you."

I felt like my heart was going to explode as I searched his face for any signs of dishonesty. Did he really mean that? I looked into his eyes and found only honesty in their dark depths.

The hand that had been holding my chin up was slowly starting to trace my face and when he stopped to cup my cheek, I let myself lean into him.

"I won't lie to you, you're life will change if you continue to be around me." Slowly, his hand moved from my cheek to the back of my neck as a smile started to spread across my face.

"Are you willing to let that happen?" he asked, looking me right in the eye.

My mouth changed from a smile to a smirk as I started to lean forward. Slowly, inch by inch we both leaning forward till our faces were just a centimeter apart. I let my eyes flutter shut as his lips just barely brushed against mine.

"Don't make me regret this Uchiha," I murmured.

The only reply I got was a quiet 'hn' and the feeling of his mouth twisting into a smirk as he closed the distance between us.

It felt like fireworks were going off behind my eyes as I leaned forward into the kiss. But, all good things must come to an end, this time in the form of a now familiar click from a paparazzi camera.

I felt Itachi start to pull back but I pushed forward. I shifted my weight to the side so I could raise my arm facing the window up, flipping the without a doubt large hoard of paparazzi the bird without even bothering to open my eyes.

I heard, more like felt, Itachi chuckle as I reached my arm that wasn't giving the paparazzi the bird out to rap around his neck as his other hand came forward to rap itself around my waist.

Screw being scared of change, I was going all the way this time.

**Hurray for more hopeless romanticness! Hehe, I'm doomed :) Ah well, I was a lost cause to begin with. Now, I want to see reviews in the double digits (so a minimal of 10) before I even start writing the next chapter (unlike last chapter T_T). Cookies for everyone who reviewed!**

**Shout out to ..SandxX! Your reviews are the best!**

**Everybody, REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!**


	5. The Secret Of The Stars

I felt a vain pop on my forehead as the sound of squealing met my ears.

I was in my office at the hospital, had twenty minutes left of my shift, and I hadn't slept in two days. I was exhausted, and I really didn't feel like dealing with the noise echoing through the hospital.

'**I'm going to KILL whoever is making all that sound!'**

'_Shut up! Less noise, more sleep.'_

I dropped my head onto my desk, pillowing it on my arms as I blocked out the noise outside and slid my eyes shut. But, of course, my life just has to suck, now doesn't it?

'Knock, knock, knock!'

"Go away," I moaned, burrowing my head further in my arms. I heard the door open but I didn't have the energy to look to see who it was.

Two days ago fifty people were rushed into the hospital, all seriously injured, because some cousin at a family reunion decided to go crazy and go all machine gun on everyone. It was big news on TV. It has hell for me.

I had been working around the clock to get all the patients stable and back to the world of the living. I grimaced slightly, thinking of those few people who had already been to far gone by the time they had reached the hospital.

"You should go home."

I jumped and swung my head up to see Itachi sitting on the corner of my desk, his usual impassive expression on his face.

"I'm off in twenty more minutes," I mumbled, laying my head back down.

I felt gentle fingers lifting my head up and I blinked bleary eyes to see Itachi looking at me. His face was blank but there was an amused spark in his dark eyes.

"Sakura, you look like crap. Go home."

I twitched, violently, and glared at him.

"Thanks Itachi, cause that's what every girl wants to hear their boyfriend say. It's like a dream come true," I grumbled back sarcastically. It had been two weeks since our first date and since then we had gone out almost every night.

I'll admit, he was growing on me to the point where I actually started looking forward to our dates or even when he texted me. God, I'm starting to sound like some clingy girlfriend.

He snorted and stood up, looking down at me. His face softened slightly and quietly he said, "Sakura, I'm sure your boss would be alright with you leaving a little early."

My heart fluttered slightly and looking up at the man towering above me. I felt my resolve start to weaken and I knew I was about to cave.

"Itachi," I said, smiling slightly, "I haven't eaten or slept in two days, I think I can make it twenty minutes."

Suddenly his face darkened, and I stiffened at his suddenly dark tone.

"_How long_?" he hissed.

I gulped and scratched the back of my head awkwardly, a habit I had picked up from Naruto.

"Eh, yeah. If you've been watching the news, there was that whole thing with the crazy guy at the family reunion and you know since I'm the head doctor and all-"

"You're leaving," he said, reaching out and grabbing my wrist in a firm but gentle hold.

"But-"

"_Now_."

I bit back my reply and let him tug me out of my office. Looking back at the clock I realized I only had seven minutes left in my shift. Tsunade couldn't get _that_ mad, could she?

Itachi wrapped his hand around the knob and was just about to pull the door open when I remembered the squeals I had heard earlier.

'_So they were fan girls!'_

"Wait," I said. He paused and turned, looking at me.

I could feel a sort of malicious glee bubble up in me as I pushed Itachi back away from the door slightly, making a fist as I positioned myself. Drawing my arm back, I let it connect with the door.

I was met by the sound of girlish squeals and a long line of thuds as inner laughed gleefully inside my head.

'**Serves those little snooping brats right!'**

'_Amen.'_

I opened the door and saw more than half of the female hospital staff all sitting on the floor, the ones closest to the door clutching their heads. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat loudly. They all looked up and their eyes widen when they saw me looking at them.

"What are you all doing out here? Get back to work!" I shrieked.

There was a chorus of gasps as they all scrambled to get to their feet and away from me, tripping and falling over each other in their desperate race to flee. At this point I was laughing hysterically when I heard Itachi sigh behind me. Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and I shivered as hot breath ghosted against my ear.

"You're a little sadist, aren't you?"

I couldn't stop the grin from stretching across my face and I giggled, "Oh yeah, big time."

Pulling out of his arms, I started down the hallway to the elevators with every intent of leaving the hospital and going straight to the little café on the corner before going home and promptly passing out most likely somewhere in the middle of my living room floor.

Finally getting to the street outside, I grabbed Itachi's hand and started to pull him towards the café.

"Come on, there's this place on the corner were all the nurses go when they get off shift," I chirped, momentarily forgetting my exhaustion at the thought of food. Then I felt my stomach growl and I started to walk a little faster.

I heard Itachi's quiet chuckle somewhere behind me but I ignored him in favor of weaving through the crowds, which wasn't very hard considering the way they all seemed to part like the red sea seeing Itachi behind me.

'**Hell yeah! Famous boyfriend bonus!'**

Pushing open the door to the small café, I was met by the familiar twinkling of the door chimes.

"Sakura," Yoko, the owner of the shop called, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Hi Yoko!" I yelled back, giggling slightly at the happy-go-lucky girl. I had been coming here since I had started working at the hospital and was pretty good friends with the Yoko by now.

"The usual I amuse?" she asked from behind the counter. I nodded and looked back at Itachi.

"I'll have what she's having," he said.

With a nod, Yoko disappeared into the back and I walked to the back of the small restaurant. Sliding into a seat in front of a small window I leaned back into the comfortable booth with a sigh.

"Oh my god, it feels so good to be sitting down!" I moaned, sliding further down into the seat. Itachi just raised an eyebrow and shook his head slightly. A comfortable silence stretched between us for a few minutes before Yoko came up with our food, placing it down daintily on the table.

"Here you go, eat up," she said with a smile, before floating back to the door to greet another customer.

Digging into my turkey sandwich, I almost moaned as I took my first bite.

'_I never thought food could taste so good.'_

'**I know!'**

Sitting back happily, I looked at the now empty plate in front of me and sighed.

"Enjoy it?" Itachi asked, clearly amused.

"You have no idea Uchiha, you have no idea." I said.

"Hey! Get out of here! Get away from my restaurant!"

I jumped and looked at the front of the café to see Yoko standing there with a broom, wielding it like a sword as she pushed back the mob of paparazzi standing outside.

"Yoko!" I squeaked.

She turned at me and smiled and nodded towards the back before turning back around and whacking one of the paparazzi on the head.

Itachi let out a little curse before grabbing my hand and pulling me up. We ran across the restaurant and when we got to the counter Itachi picked me up, bridal style I might add, and helped me over before jumping over himself and continuing into the back. We zipped through the kitchen and out through the back door into the little alley outback.

"Come on, I know a shortcut to the parking garage," I said, already starting down the alley, going the direction away from the street. Winding through the narrow backstreets, it only took a few minutes before we emerged in front of the parking garage next to the hospital.

Slipping into the building, we climbed up the stairs to the level my car was on and after a few minutes of wondering around we finally found my car and got in.

"Well, that was an adventure," I said as I started the engine.

I got a quiet grunt in return and rolled my eyes as I pulled out of my spot. I turned towards the direction my house was in and driving past Yoko's place, I saw that the paparazzi had finally left.

It didn't take that long to get to my house and by that point the sun had already set. Stepping out of my car, all the stress of the past two days came rushing back to me. My knees started to buckle but before I could fall strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me up.

Looking up I saw Itachi staring down at me, "You overdid it this time Sakura. Your boss shouldn't be letting you get like this."

I almost melted then and there. The fact that he cared whether or not I overworked myself showed that he cared more than half the other guys I've ever dated. Suddenly, I wanted to show him something.

"Come on," I said.

"Sakura-"

"No."

Before he could say anything else, I started to walk out of the parking lot. Walking around the side of the building, I stopped at a small metal ladder. Turning back, I watched Itachi slowly approach.

"You coming or what?" I called before I grabbed onto the metal bars and started to climb.

Reaching the top, I took in the familiar view of the roof.

"Sakura, what are we doing up here?" Itachi asked.

"This is my special spot." I said, smiling slightly. "Come on, I'll show you."

Walking forward, I stopped and sat down on the middle of the roof. I laid back and looked up at the stars, listening to the quiet shuffling of material as Itachi laid down next to me.

"That right there," I pointed," is Equuleus. Vulpecula is over there."

"I can name almost all the constellations," I said, slowly bringing my hand down.

I could feel Itachi looking at me as I kept looking straight up into the endless void of the sky.

"When I was nine, my parents got into an accident. A drunk driver hit them both head on while they were driving home from dinner, I was at a friend's house. They both went gone into comas."

I gulp, remembering Ino's mom pulling me aside to tell me something had happened to my parents.

"I never left the hospital for the month they were on machines. The nurses would always tell me that I didn't need to be there, but I never listened. At night I would sit on the window pane and look at the stars cause I was always worried that if I fell asleep, they would wake up and I wouldn't be there for them."

A tear ran down my cheek, more soon following.

"So one day I asked one of the nurses if she had any books on stars. I guess she pitied me because the next day she brought me a book about all the constellations. From that day on, I would spend all day learning the different stars then at night I'd try to find them."

A quiet sob left my mouth as the dark sky started to blur, "Even after they died and I left the hospital, I never forgot the names of all the constellations."

"Sakura."

I turned my head to the right, looking at Itachi's shadowed face. Slowly, hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me into his chest.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" I choked out.

"For trusting me. For telling me your story despite all the things I've done. That's what I'm thanking you for," he whispered, gently burying his face in the crown of my head.

Turning slightly, I wrapped my arms around him and curling up slightly beside him.

"You're welcome Itachi."

And that was when I realized I was in love with Itachi Uchiha.

**Squeak! It's so fluffy I could make a coat out of it! Aw well. **

**Sorry for the super late update, no joke my teachers have been trying to kill me the past few weeks with the amount of work they've been assigning me. And on top of that, I just got a horse so I've been at the barn everyday riding, half the time I didn't get into bed till like midnight cause I had to do homework or study once I got home.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you all ROCK! Next chapter is going to be really funny, and sad, but at different parts. Review and tell me if you think you know what's going to happen, I'd love to here your ideas :-)**

**Oh! Everyone please please please look at the new story I posted! I'm not sure if I want to keep writing it and I really would like people's opinions about it so pretty pretty please R&R it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Thongs, Tattle Tales, and Cheaters

"Ino! I **do not** want to be here right now!" I squeaked.

"Oh hush, you even said it yourself! You love-"

"Shut up! We're in public!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. But seriously, what do you think comes next?" she argued.

I gulped, looking at the rows of sexy underwear. Earlier this morning, at five freakin o'clock in the morning, Ino had called me saying I had three hours to get ready before she was coming and dragging me to the mall. So me being the oblivious person I am, thought she just wanted to go shopping. I needed a new pair of running shoes anyway.

As soon as we got to the mall though, Ino had grabbed my hand and literally dragged me into Victoria's Secret. So here I was, trying to escape Ino the she-devil as she threw pairs of _way_ to revealing underwear at me in every color under the rainbow.

"How about these?" she turned around to reveal a tiny piece of black lace that couldn't even be classified as underwear.

"Ino, if you want to get me underwear, get me underwear. That's not underwear."

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not. That's a scrap of fabric that they charge you fifty bucks for. So no, it's not underwear it's a rip off. " I dead paned.

Ino glared at me, then turned around and grabbed a pink thong that couldn't have covered anything, although I guess that _was_ the point, and dangled it in my face.

"Come on Sak, you're dating a celebrity sex symbol! Do you really think you can keep him happy in the bedroom with just you? The guy's done more women then there are bras in this store, you've gotta spice things up a bit!" Ino said, already walking further into the store.

I gulped. Was she right? Was Itachi really going to hate me if we ever um, you know… yeah. As I looked around at the rows of lingerie, I realized that I had made a big mistake telling Ino I loved Itachi. Yeah, the next step in most relationships after a person realizes they love the other is that but I don't know if **I'm** ready!

"Oh Sakura look at this one!"

I had barely turned around in time to see a black and white teddy whizzing towards my face.

"Ino!"

"Go try it on!"

Before I could even open my mouth to protest, Ino was already shoving me down the hall and into a dressing room.

"And you can't come out until you put it on!"

I groaned, then looked down at the skimpy piece of lingerie in my hands. Slowly, I started to undress and giving the teddy one last look, I pulled it on.

I felt naked despite the thin layers of fabric covering my most private areas. A banging on the changing room door made me jump as Ino yelled on the other side, "Hey Forehead, did you put it on yet?"

I was blushing, I didn't know why but I was. I mean it's not like anyone in the store knew who I was or anything, right? I wrapped my hand around the knob and pulled open the door. With a squeal, Ino grabbed my wrist and started to pull me down the hallway all the changing rooms were in and towards the main store.

"Oh my kami-sama Sakura you look so sexy, Itachi won't be able to keep his hands off you! But lets get the sale's woman's opinion first before we buy it, better safe than sorry," Ino rambled as I realized with ever growing horror she was dragging me into the middle of store _where people could see me!_

Digging my heels into the floor, I tried with all my might to stop the blond in front of me from dragging me any further into the store. But stopping Ino right now would be like stopping a freight train. She. Would. Not. Stop!

"Excuse me, Miss! Can me and my friend have your opinion on this teddy?" Ino called _all the way across the __**freakin**__ store!_

"Holy shit Sakura-chan!"

I whipped my head towards the front of the store and felt dread wash over me as I watched none other than Deidara Iwa gape at me like a fish out of water from the entrance of the store.

"You-you," He stuttered, raising his arm to point at me, "You're wearing, and the store, and the outfit…"

Suddenly, a wicked smirk appeared on his tanned face and I knew that somewhere out there, some god or another was out to get me.

"I'm telling Itachi!" he called before taking off towards the entrance of the mall.

"What-what…" I stuttered, turning and looking at an equally stunned Ino.

"That little pervert!" Ino shrieked before tearing out of the store and after the blond celebrity.

I just stood there, completely petrified, in the middle of Victoria's Secret for a full ten minutes until Ino came striding back in with a extremely satisfied look on her face.

Grabbing my arm and a black babydoll off the shelf next to us, she dragged me back into the changing area.

"Wait, Ino! What about Deidara?" I asked frantically.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he won't be fibbing any time soon."

I could practically feel the smug satisfaction rolling off of her in _waves_ as she shoved me back into my dressing room and for a split second I let myself feel bad for the famous musician. Kami-sama only knows what she did to the poor man.

So, an hour later Ino and I made our way back to my apartment to put away all my new clothes, and running sneakers, before I would have to kick her out so I could get ready for the charity concert Itachi was preforming later that night.

Blocking out Ino's chatter as she drove, I allowed myself to look back at our relationship. The past three months had been some of the most fun weeks of my life. Itachi really was a nice man. He had taken good care of me, always making sure I took care of myself when I was to tired to do so after a shift at the hospital or taking me out to dinner at insanely nice restaurants.

I had gotten used to all the paparazzi (for the most part) and was immune to all the glares that 99.999% of the female population tending to send my way. It was all in a days work for me now. Not to mention, this was the longest relationship Itachi had ever been in, which had turned us into Konoha's newest sweetheart couple and me into some kind of miracle worker.

I snapped back to the present when I felt the car stop and realized that we had pulled up in front of my apartment.

"And here we are," Ino chirped in a singsong voice, pulling the keys out of the ignition. Getting out, I went to the back and helped Ino bring all the bags into the house.

"Jeez Forehead, you sure got a lot," Ino mumbled as we threw the last of the bags onto my bed.

Oh, she did not just say that.

"If I remember correctly Pig, you **made** me get all this stuff," I hissed, glaring at her.

Scratching the back of her head awkwardly, the pretty blond just laughed, "Well, lets not point fingers now."

I growled, then turned around and walked out of my room.

Humming quietly to myself, I pressed down slightly harder on the gas pedal as I drove down the highway. The concert was going to be at a small music hall just on the outskirts of the city. It wouldn't be long, maybe two hours, then Itachi said he wanted to go back to his place afterwards. I bit my lip slightly, thinking of the teddy Ino had shoved into my purse before I left.

If I really did this, it would be huge. I had only ever really been in one other intimate relationship my entire life while Itachi had probably shagged half the country's female population.

Okay, so maybe it would be a big deal to just me.

Aw well.

Pulling into a space in the already packed parking lot, I hopped out of my car and started towards the entrance. Pushing through mobs of squealing girls, I made sure to keep my head down to make sure I didn't get molded by a crazy fan girl. Getting to the front door, I flashed the security guard my pass then hurried to the back. What I saw was probably one of the funniest things I would ever see in my entire life.

Deidara, sitting in front of a makeup desk, holding a powder brush as he tried to cover up the large black eye he had. It was at moments like this I remembered why I loved Ino.

"Ah, so I see Ino gave you one of her famous left hooks," I teased as I leaned against the wall.

Literally falling out of his chair, Deidara spun around to shoot me a glare.

"She's crazy, un! She chased me all the way out of the mall and halfway across the parking lot before she tackled me and punched me in the flippin eye, yeah!" he cried, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

I could stop the giggle from coming out of me as I looked at the distressed twenty six year old.

"Wait wait wait, a fucking **girl** gave you that black eye?"

We both looked over and saw Hidan, followed by the rest of the band, walk in. Immediately Itachi walked up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hello Sakura," he murmured into the side of my neck.

"Itachi-kun," I said back, turning to give him a lite kiss on the lips.

"That's not the only place she gonna be kissing-"

"_Deidara_," I hissed.

The very audible gulp I heard was all the clarification I needed to know he would keep his mouth shut. Despite this mornings shopping trip, I still wasn't positive I was going through with this. Last thing I needed was for Deidara to go flapping his big mouth before everything was settled. Well, I was settled.

I made a point to ignore the confused looks everyone was giving the two of us as I crossed my arms over my chest.

'_They can just wonder all they want. No one else needs to know.'_

'**Not like it matters though, everyone saw this coming.'**

'_You just shut up.'_

Suddenly, the door opened and a short man holding a clipboard walked in.

"You guys have three minutes so I suggest you all get ready," he said, not even looking up from whatever he had written on the sheet. And just like that, he left again.

"Okay then, I'll leave and I'll see everyone later," I said, giving Itachi a kiss on the cheek and walking towards the door.

"Good luck out there!" I called over my shoulder as the door closed behind me.

Walking back out into the crowd, I made my way to the back, that way I could still watch without being mobbed by crazy, hormone crazy fan girls. Cause that sounds just great now don't it?

Pushing through the last group of giggling girls (all who couldn't have been more than 17 and were wearing way to much makeup) I breathed a sigh of relief at being able to breath clearly again. It was like a freakin' poisonous gas chamber in the middle of the crowd! All that perfume, mixing together and creating a new, more dangerous kind of toxic gas.

Teenager Girl 3,000

As in that's how many girls' fancy fruit spray I had to inhale just to get out.

I couldn't have had better timing because the second I was free of the mob of girls, they all started to scream at the tops of their lungs. _Every single __**freaking**__ one of them!_

I was now officially deaf in my left ear.

"So how's everyone doing tonight?"

I turned and looked over the mob of jumping, screaming females and saw that the Akatsuki had taken the stage. They all looked casual holding their instruments while thousands of people screamed their names from below them in the crowd. The lazy smirk Itachi wore as he spoke casually into the microphone causing hearts to erupt in the eyes of most the girls in the crowd.

Che, show off(s).

The first few chords of 'Before the Worst' started and soon the sound of the instruments filled the hall.

The occasional scream could be heard as they played but I just kept my eyes on Itachi the whole time.

The band played the last few notes just as the crowd burst into cheers. Ugh, I wasn't going to be able to hear anything tomorrow morning if they all kept being this loud.

The rest of the concert went smoothly as they preformed a few more songs and closed up. People were starting to filter out just as my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Sasuke's straight forwardness.

"At your brother's charity concert. Why?"

"You're not allowed to sleep with Itachi."

My entire body erupted in a bright red blush as I struggled to respond.

"Excuse me?"

"Ino told Shikamaru about this morning, Shikamaru told me."

'**That stupid Pig sold us out! And then her freakin' pineapple headed boyfriend sold us out to!'**

'_I'm going the __**kill**__ that blond! And the fruit boy!'_

"Sasuke-kun, you can't tell me what to do with…um…stuff like that." I stuttered.

"With this, yes I can."

"Um, no. My body, my decision."

At this point all but a few people had left and my voice echoed off the empty walls.

"Hn, you still can't."

I growled and then ended the call. He had no right telling me what to do with my sex life!

I stomped across the empty theatre to the back stage door but just as I was about to turn the knob I could have sworn I heard a moan coming from inside.

'_Huh, that was weird.'_

I turned the handle and opened the door only to stop when I got inside.

There, laying on one of the couches, was Itachi, a scantily clad girl on top of him.

**Ha! Can anyone say cliffhanger? Hehe, told you this would be a funny and sad chapter. I've got to say, I think this was the best chapter yet. But better chapters are soon to come, I promise!**

**So what's gonna happen? Special shout out to whoever can guess it right!**

**Review!**

**p.s.- Disclaimer- 'Before the Worst' is by the band The Script and I do not own it, all rights go to the writers and the band**


	7. Dirty Dancing

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Turn Me On, or Antidote. They all belong the their respective writer/artist.**

"Itachi," I choked out.

Hearing me, his head snapped to the side to look at me and I couldn't help but think that his expression was like that of a child who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Like they couldn't believe they got caught.

I felt a sob come up and I threw my hand over my mouth to stop it from coming out. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I turned and ran, ignoring him calling my name.

'_Stupid stupid STUPID!'_

I chanted it to myself like a mantra as I ran through the deserted theater and out into the cool night.

'_I should have seen this coming.'_

I walked quickly towards my car when a hand gripped my shoulder. I didn't even hesitate as I brought my hand around behind me, the sound of my hand slapping him across the face echoing through the night.

"I hate you!" I screamed before turning and running again, leaving the man I loved standing there.

As soon as I opened the car door and jammed the key into the ignition I slammed on the gas. The road was swimming in front of me and after a while I pulled over, knowing it wasn't a good idea to be doing seventy on a highway when you couldn't see straight.

I dropped my head onto the wheel and sobbed quietly for a minute before reaching for my purse, digging around for a moment before pulling out my phone.

It took me three tries to finally dial the number and my hands shook as I brought the receiver up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ino! He was on the couch and there was this girl and- oh my god!" my whole body shook as I cried into the receiver.

"Sakura? Baby, just drive yourself home and I'll be waiting okay? Can you drive?" Ino asked gently.

"Y-yes," I stuttered back.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while alright?"

"Okay."

Ending the call, I put my phone back into my purse and started the engine again. Pulling back onto the highway, I slid through the streets until twenty minutes later I was pulling into my apartment build's parking lot.

I saw Ino leaning against her car but by the time I parked she was already at my window. Turning off the car, I stepped out only to be enveloped in a hug as I let loose a waterfall of tears.

"She was on top of him and he wasn't even trying to push her off!" I sobbed.

"Sh, I know he's a big asshole," Ino cooed.

Wrapping gentle arms around my waist, we walked to my door and I fumbled around with the keys for a minute before I managed to jam the right one in and open the door.

Depositing me on the couch, Ino ran into the other room only to come back a moment later, this time with ice cream, tissues, and _The Notebook. _

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," the blond mumbled as she popped the lid off the two-gallon carton of chocolate ice cream and shoved two spoons into it. Handing it to me, she walked to my T.V. and put the D.V.D in.

As the opening credits started to role, she sat back down on the couch and picked the two tissue boxes up of the coffee table, giving one of them to me and the other she placed in her lap. Taking the other spoon from the carton, she turned her attention to the T.V.

Forcibly ignoring the ache in my chest, I focused on the movie.

For the next two hours I let myself go numb, focusing solely on the movie and nothing else.

But when the two hours were up, the ache was back in my chest and I grabbed a tissue as another sob escaped.

Ino was there in a second, wrapping her arms around me and letting me cry into her shoulder. Why? Why did Itachi have to cheat on me? Why did it have the hurt so _freaking much?_

The night went on around us but inside my apartment, I felt like the world had stopped completely.

I nodded to the nurse at the front desk as I walked out, not really in the mood to do anything more than that.

A week had gone by since Itach- I mean the bastard went behind my back. Now, I felt like there was a big hole in the middle of my chest and no matter what I did it wouldn't go away. I walked out and quickly got into my car, driving out onto the streets.

I felt almost like a robot, just doing everything automatically, not really thinking about it. I didn't care if I got stuck in traffic, or if one of the interns was being a bitch, I just don't care.

I pressed on the gas as the light turned green and leaned back into my seat.

"_California girls, we're unforgettable-"_

"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone.

"Sakura! Where are you?" Ino asked through the phone.

"On my way home from work."

"Good, cause I've got a surprise for you."

"I don't want it Ino," I deadpanned.

"Oh trust me, you will."

I didn't like that evil tone, not one bit. But before I could open my mouth to ask her what the hell she was planning she hung up.

"Oh just great," I muttered as I got closer and closer to my doom *cough*- I mean house.

I eased up on the gas, trying to prolong whatever Ino was planning for as long as possible, but eventually I come to a stop in front of my apartment.

"Kami-sama have mercy."

I walked to my door and put the key into the lock, twisted, and stepped inside.

Immediately I was grabbed by the wrist and dragged towards the stairs.

"Finally! I thought you were never gonna get home! Now, we have to get ready because you know how these places work-"

"Um, Ino, where exactly are we going?" I asked somewhat hesitantly.

An evil smirk, one that could make even the devil himself shake in fear, twisted my best friend's glossed lips.

"We, my dear little heart broken friend, are going clubbing."

I froze, literally being dragged up the stairs, and felt my eyes widen. What finally broke me out of my stupor though was stepping into my bedroom and seeing the bags of makeup and mounds of dress bags littered all over the room.

"OH HELL NO!"

I turned around, lunging for the door, but Ino's iron grip stopped me.

"Oh no no no, you need this. Ever since It- you know who cheated on you you've had the biggest freakin rain cloud over you head your depression has been almost contagious."

I felt a pang in my chest. Well was it my fault that I was heart broken? No, I most certainly think not. Stupid pig's never had a guy cheat on her, how would she know what it feels like?

"So, I've decided to give you a little pick me up. Tonight, you and me are going to the club, flirting with some guys, dancing our asses off, getting shit faced drunk, and completely and entirely forgetting about Itachi Uchiha." She finished.

It did sound nice, the getting shit face drunk part, not the flirting part. And the forgetting Itachi part…

The pain I felt in my chest just thinking of him made my decision for me.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, we can go."

"YES! We're going to have so much fun tonight! Oh we have so much to do! First, you need a dress. Oh! I know exactly which one I want for you!"

All the while Ino was running around my room, rambling on, I sat back and thought.

'**Cha! Ino-pig's right, we need to forget about that no good cheating prick once and for all!'**

"Sakura!"

I barely had time to blink before a crimson red blob was whizzing towards my head.

"Put that on!" Ino called as she dove back into the piles of clothes, looking for a dress for herself.

Shaking out the dress, I almost screamed when I saw it.

"Isn't it adorable? It's one of my favorites but you can wear it tonight because kami-sama knows you need it more than I do!"

"Ino there is no way in hell I'm wearing this- this thing!" I screeched.

"Oh yes you are, you need all the male attention you can get tonight. And come on, by wearing that and having every guy in the club drool over you, it'll be like the biggest F you to Itachi you could ever give!" she reasoned back.

I bit my lip. Was my class as a woman really worth screwing Itachi?

'**HELL YES!'**

Standing, I started to slip out of my clothes and into the dress, Ino helping me with the zipper once I had pulled it up all the way.

'_Oh my kami-sama.'_

It was a rich crimson red color, with an about three inch wide strip of rushing going straight down the middle, an identical strip going down the back. On both sides, there were three wide slits, the whole thing only stopping about an inch below the very top of my thigh and starting very low as to show the maximum amount of cleavage. Oh, and did I mention the whole thing was skintight? Basically, I looked like a hooker.

"My my Sakura, I never knew you would look so good in my dress," Ino leered.

"Shut up Pig," I growled.

She just laughed and pushed me over to my vanity. Ten minutes later I opened my eyes and gazed in wonder at Ino's masterpiece.

My hair was pin straight and looked like silk as it swayed around my lower back. For my face, she had traced my eyes with black eyeliner and added think black mascara to my lashes. Bright red lipstick and some light blush completed everything.

"Damn girl, you look fiiiiiiiine," Ino whistled.

I blushed slightly and glared at her through the mirror, "Oh you just be quiet!"

Twenty minutes later, Ino had put on her dress, black with no back and gold chains going across the back, but voted to leave her hair in its usual straight ponytail with the same makeup as myself.

"Well my friend," Ino said as we looked at ourselves in the mirror, "we look good."

And in my head, I couldn't help but agree.

"Alright, lets go lets go lets go!" Ino chanted as she disappeared out into the hallway. I took a final look in the mirror before taking my wallet, house key, and phone and shoving them all down my bra.

"Oh my kami-sama we're going to have so much fun tonight!" Ino squealed as I locked the door, twisting it once to make sure it was locked. Turning around, I followed her out into the parking lot and over to where her silver Mercedes was parked.

Stepping inside, Ino continued to talk as she pulled out and onto the road.

"Tonight, we're going to drink so much we're not even going to be able to remember our names tomorrow morning!"

I shuddered slightly. The amount of alcohol you'd need to consume to suffer from memory loss. The hang over you would get from that much alcohol. I gagged slightly just thinking about it.

Drunk is fine. Piss drunk is not.

I had spent the last twenty minutes mentally bracing my body for the onslaught of alcohol is was going to have to process when we finally arrived at the club. _An'ya Buyouka _was lit up in big neon letters and looking out I saw a line of people waiting to get in.

"Ino, there's a line. How the heck are we going to get in?" I asked as we stepped out. Almost immediately, I heard someone cat call from the line of people and I fought the urge to cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Ino called over her shoulder as she strutted right up to the bouncer, completely cutting the line.

Three minutes later, we were inside and walking to the bar.

"Remind me to tell Shikamaru to get you a leash," I grumbled as we sat down.

"Oh please, a little harmless flirting in good for the soul." She countered back as she read the drink list.

"Yeah, or good for the crotch," I said quietly.

A moment later the bartender came over, a cute guy with brown hair, a nice tan and the most beautiful blue eyes, and we both order black velvets before turning back to face each other.

"Alright, I say we both do three drinks then we hit the dance floor."

I nodded my agreement to the plan just as our drinks were set down in front of us.

"To the forgetting of Itachi Uchiha," Ino said, raising her glass.

"Amen," I said back as we clicked our glasses together.

Bringing the glass to my lips, I let a small smile, the first one I'd had since the 'incident', grace my face. I was going to have some fun tonight.

The music was pounding and I was having trouble seeing straight, probably because of the large amounts of alcohol I had consumed in the last two and a half hours, and I'm pretty sure the guy behind me just grabbed my ass. Not that I care, I'm having way too much fun right now. _Turn Me On _was blaring out of the speakers and I mouthed the lyrics to myself as a swung my hips to the beat.

"Hey, I'm going to go get another drink," Ino shouted to me over the music and I nodded absentmindedly, not really caring where she was going.

**A.N.- Okay, special part coming in right now. This is going to be the only time in the whole story (I think) that I'm going to have someone else's P.O.V. other than Sakura's**

NORMAL POV

Ino weaved her way through the crowd towards the bar. She wasn't worried about Sakura; she would be fine dancing by herself for a while.

Sitting down, the pretty blond waved to the bartender.

"I'll have a gin and tonic please."

"Make that two."

Turning in her seat to see who had sat down next to her she almost choked when she saw who it was. There, sitting next to her, was none other then Deidara Iwa.

It just so happened that he finally noticed who she was at that exact second to.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, UN?"

"Me," he pointed to himself, "I'm trying to help my friend get over a break up, un!"

"That's exactly what I'm here fo-" Ino stopped talking. Dread washed over the two as they looked at each other again.

"Oh kami-sama _please _tell that Sakura's not here," he pleaded.

Giving him a look he threw his face into his hands and cryed, "Oh shit we're screwed!"

"No we're not," she said firmly. "We just have to make sure they don't see each other."

Looking back out into the sea of people moving on the dance floor Ino could only just barely make out Sakura's head of pink hair but only if she really looked for it.

"Here," she said, holding out her hand to the celebrity while she used her other hand to dig around in her bra, "give me your phone."

"Why, un?" he asked, looking suspicious.

The model just rolled her eyes at him as she finally found her phone. "To exchange numbers so that we can give each other updates on Itachi and Sakura's positions so that we can make sure to keep them away from each other."

"Oh, good idea, un," the blond said as he took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to his look alike.

Quickly punching in each other's numbers they agreed to give each other updates every ten minutes unless one of the two decided to change spots.

Ino got up, taking her drink with her, and went back onto the dance floor to track Sakura while Deidara sent a message to the rest of the band (with the exception of Itachi of course) all sitting back at the table.

Back at said table, all the men sitting there (no including Itachi) felt their phones go off at the same time and pulled them out of their pockets. They all proceeded to spit out their drinks (not Itachi) as they read their screens.

'_Sakura's here', _was written on neat block letters on their phone screens as they reread Deidara's message to make sure it was correct. Looking up, they exchanged looks before turning to the most wasted person in the group who was looking at them all with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" the Uchiha snapped.

"Nothing! Just have another fucking drink!" Hidan stammered as he pushed another bear towards the black haired singer.

"Hn," was all he said as he picked it up and took a sip.

"Hey guys," Deidara said as he took his seat at the table again. Immediately three sets of eyes swung to him, all asking the same question.

The pianist just gave a nervous smile and shrugged slightly. They all just sat there for a second before the sound of giggling brought their attention to the group of girls coming up behind them.

"Um, aren't you guys like the Akatsuki?" asked a busty blond.

"That would be us," Sasori replied, a smirk crawling onto his face as he looked at the scantily clad girls surrounding the table. Just because Itachi wanted to settle down didn't mean he had to.

"Ohmygosh, we like love you guys!"

Sakura laughed as she spun around, ever aware of all the male attention she was getting as she swung her hips provocatively to the beat booming through the club. Next to her, Ino smiled at her best friend, happy she was forgetting about her ex who just so happened to be not even a few hundred feet away from them.

Ino felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, looking at the screen.

'_Where's Sakura? Itachi's still at the table up in the VIP lounge.'_

Quickly typing back a reply, Ino shoved her phone back into her bra before her friend could notice what she was doing.

"Omg Ino you were right, this is fun! I don't even remember his name!" the drunken pinkette giggled as she leaned heavily against her best friend.

"See, I told you didn't I?" she replied as the girl nodded back.

Another buzz vibrated her chest and Ino pulled out her phone quickly. Her brow furrowed slightly, it hadn't been ten minutes yet.

'_He's going to the dance floor. Get Sakura off!'_

Ino looked back up to get the girl away from the dance floor only to see she had disappeared. Panicking, she looked around for her best friend's distinctive pink hair only to realize she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Come on, come dance with me," the blond giggled as she pulled the raven-haired man to his feet.

The only male blond at the table took out his phone and set another message as he watched his inebriated friend let himself be pulled to his feet and out towards the grinding bodies in the middle of the club.

'_Did you move her yet?' _he sent.

He waited anxiously for a second before his phone vibrated in his hand.

'_I can't find her!'_

Almost dropping his drink, he ran up to Sasori (who was already halfway to the dance floor being dragged by a brunette) and grabbed him.

"Ino lost Sakura, un," he whispered.

"How did she lose her? She has pink hair?" the red head hissed back and he turned to look at Itachi who had already started to grind with the blond.

"How should I know, un?"

Stalking up to the two remaining members of the band, Sasori growled, "We have a problem."

Sakura was having the time of her life. She had been dancing, just minding her own business, when _Antidote, _which was by the way one of her favorite club songs, came on. Then, this really cute guy with shaggy light brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes came up and started dancing with her. It was her lucky night!

Of course though, she failed to notice the fact that she could no longer see Ino, or most of the guy for that matter. Grinding back into him, she let her hips move to the rhythm as she lost herself in the music. She didn't even push the guy's hands down as they started to crawl through the slits of her dress. It just felt so good!

Somewhere in the back of her hazy mind she knew this was wrong, but at the moment she just didn't care. Just as the guy's hands got really far into her dress she felt him get ripped away from her.

Turning around to see where he went, she saw his on the ground hold his now bleeding nose. Looking up, her eyes met smoldering onyx.

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in like a really long time so I made the chapter longer to make up for it. It's the longest one I've written yet! And my favorite if I may add. Hehe, Sakura's in trouble! I guess that you'll just have to read to see what happens.**

**Oh! About the whole me asking you what's going to happen thing, no one got it completely correct but some of you came very, very close! Aw, if you can figure it out does that mean it's boring! I hope not, that would suck. Aw well.**

**Thanks so so much to everyone who reviewed! They mean so much to me! Keep it up!**

**R&R**


	8. A Change of Heart

'_Crap!'_

Itachi looked _pissed._ Scratch that, he looked _murderous._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Well I _was_ dancing with that guy over there," I pointed to my old dance partner who was now being helped to his feet by two other men, "but then you punched him so I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

The growl that erupted from him made me jump slightly but I stayed in my spot.

"You're leaving," he hissed out, grabbing my wrist.

Ignoring the spark I felt where his hand was touching me I forced myself to yank my hand away and crossed my arms over my chest. I shivered slightly when I saw his eyes follow my hands as they crossed and the way he shamelessly looked at my body, like he owned it, and I only got madder.

'**Like hell we belong to him!'**

"We're not dating anymore Uchiha-san, you can't tell me what to do," I said.

Onyx eyes snapped up to meet my own and the heat they held almost made me gasp. He looked about ready to kill me, or jump me. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he just ground his teeth together and glared at me.

Somewhere in the back of my alcohol-hazed mind, I noticed that the music had stopped and a circle had been made around us. What, people have never seen a club fight before?

I haven't, but who's to say they haven't?

"Sakura!"

I turned and saw Ino pushing her way through the crowd, and Itachi took that moment as an opportunity to grab me again and start dragging me towards the door.

"Let me go Uchiha!" I shouted as I stumbled, my senses to dull to keep up.

I didn't get a response as he dragged me outside and into the cool night air.

The shock of the temperature difference was enough for me to gather my senses enough to yank my arm away. I frowned slightly when I saw that it would bruise.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled at him.

Spinning around fully, Itachi glared at me.

"I'm taking care of you, something you're clearly to drunk to do," he snapped back.

"Oh yeah, that's why. Just admit it, you were jealous that I let that guy go further with me than I ever let you!" I shouted.

"Damn right I'm jealous, and to top it you were letting him take advantage of you," he shot back.

I flinched, but growled angrily at him.

"Just like how you took advantage of me for three months while you went behind my back with a bunch of whores?"

It was his turn to flinch even though his face remained stoic.

I heard the crowd behind us gasp quietly and if I wasn't pissed as hell I might have laughed. I guess that Itachi had managed to keep all his little escapades quiet so that the press wouldn't hound him. Uh oh, looks like he's screwed.

I saw him start to open his mouth but I cut him off before he could say anything.

"And to think I was actually going to sleep with you. To think," I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears from spilling over even though I felt a few slip out.

Opening my eyes, I looked at him dead on, ignoring the tears now freely flowing down my face. I could always blame it on the alcohol later.

"To think that I actually let myself fall in love with you," I whispered, dropping my head again.

I saw him take a step forward, "Sakur-"

"Shut up," I said, turning away.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and again he tried to speak but I cut him off, shoving his hand off my arm.

"Get away from me," I whispered as I turned and ran towards Ino who had cut to the front of the crowd.

I barely even noticed the tears now as Ino and I made our way to her car and got in, taking off away from the club only moments later.

I leaned my forehead again the cool glass as we zipped through the bright lights of Konoha's red light district and back into the darker and quieter rural area. I knew that Ino was talking but my body had just shut down, I couldn't hear or feel anything besides a dull ache in my chest.

Before I knew it we were pulling into my apartment building and slowly I raised myself up and unclasped my seatbelt. I stepped out into the cool night air and shivered slightly.

"Come on forehead," Ino called, although all humor was vacant from her voice.

I followed numbly behind her as we walked up the stairs and quickly I fished my key out of my bra before I unlocked the door and let us inside.

We both went upstairs and Ino jumped on my bed while I took my pajamas and walked into my bathroom.

I scrubbed my face raw as I tried my best to wash off the layers of makeup and sweat from the club. Then I brush my teeth and my hair before walking back into my room, leaving the red dress hanging on top of my shower.

I threw myself down on the bed next to Ino and sighed into my pillow.

"I'm sorry Sak, I should have told you he was there from the start then we could have just left-"

"Ino," I cut her off, "it's not your fault. You didn't know he was going to be there and neither did I. You were only trying to help."

I felt tears start to prickle the sides of my eyes and I clamped them shut to stop them from overflowing. Despite that, a sob ripped through my throat and I buried my face further into my pillow as Ino started to gently rub my back.

I sighed as I walked into the break room, dead set on getting a cup of coffee. Pushing open the door, I made a beeline for the coffee machine. I was waiting for it to brew when I noticed the group of nurses huddled around the TV.

'_What in the world?'_

'**Go see what they're looking at!'**

Looking at the coffee pot I knew I had a few more minutes before there would be enough to drink so I quietly walked up behind the group and looked at the screen.

To my horror they were watching _Access Konoha, _and I was on the screen.

_Five days ago Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were spotted outside the nightclub An'ya Buyouka. The screaming match the two got into revealed some very interesting information._

_Apparently, Itachi has been cheating on Sakura for the duration of there relationship. As she rushed away from the seen, it was made clear to everyone that Konoha's favorite sweetheart couple was no more._

I gulped and quickly rushed out the door, completely forgetting about my coffee.

'**Stupid nosy paparazzi**.'

Running down the halls I bolted into my office and slammed the door shut behind me. Slowly, I let my body slide to the ground as the urge to cry came over me. Clenching my hair with both hands, I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on them.

This sucked. The paparazzi sucked, the pain in my chest sucked, and Itachi just sucked ass.

"Why me?" I whimpered softly.

'_I wish I was strong, enough to lift, not one but both of us…'_

Lifting my head I looked at my cell phone sitting on my desk, the buzzing sound of it vibrating across my desk echoing in the quiet space.

I rose shakily to my feet before rushing over to pick it up before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"You've gotta take him back."

"Huh?" I asked confusedly. Soon the gears in my mind started to turn as I finally recognized the voice as Sasori's. And if he was saying 'take him back', that could only mean…

"Itachi. Sakura, you've gotta take him back."

My body went numb as a strange mix of anger, despair, and cold indifference washed over me.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, the guy's a freakin' mess," he bit back.

I heard someone talking in the background, followed by a loud banging.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Two days ago Itachi locked himself in his room with a shit load of sake. He hasn't come out and no one's been able to get in."

Okay, now I was a little concerned. Itachi hadn't been one to drink before, so for him to do something like that-

'**FOCUS! He used us, played with us, then threw us away like we were yesterday's paper. He's an ass; remember that!'**

'_Right!'_

"Sasori," I said slowly, "I'm very sorry about the way Itachi is acting and how it must be affecting your ability to have rehearsals but I don't really see how I taking him back would fix it."

"Please, how dense are you?"

"Excuse me?" I shrieked.

"Itachi didn't start acting depressed until _after _you broke it off with him."

"You make it seem like he cared."

"But he _did! _Damn it Sakura I've never seen him act like that towards a woman until you came along!"

"Act like what?"

"_Like he __**loved **__you!"_

My breath caught in my throat, my legs gave out, and I felt like a hole had just opened up underneath me and I was falling.

"W-what? No! Itachi never actually had feelings for me-"

"Have you listened to a word I've said?"

"Yes but-"

"Then stop being fucking dense and-"

Just then, there was a loud bang in the background, followed by a dead silence.

"Sasori? What-"

"I'll call you back."

And just like that, the line went dead.

I dropped my phone on the ground, pulled my knees to my chin and let the first quiet sob escape. I was so _confused._

Sasori had made it sound like our breakup had affected Itachi, like he had had actually feelings that I had hurt. But if that was the case, then why did he cheat on me?

My head was spinning and I felt like I had to vomit. I could feel my control over my life slowly slipping away and all that I was left with was a jumble of emotions that I had no idea what to do with. My heart ached like a menace and I clutched at it deafly.

'_You've gotta take him back.'_

The words echoed through my head in a painful tempo. Would he even want me? His position with that girl after the concert sure suggested otherwise. But despite that, I knew that I still loved him. Kami-sama I loved him so much it hurt!

Letting out a strangled cry, I flung myself to the ground and sobbed.

**With the Akatsuki**

There was a pin drop silence in the room as everyone froze to look at Itachi in the doorway. His hair was unbound and his face unshaved; bloodshot eyes peered tiredly at them as he took a step into the room.

"Itachi…" Deidara started, but his voice died off after the first word.

Moving in long strides, Itachi reached the center of the room and slammed a thick stack of paper down on the surface of the wooden coffee table. Everyone jumped at the loud bang the paper made as it forcefully hit the surface of the tabletop.

"Our new album," he said, his voice strained and gravely from the liquor and lack of use.

The band looked at each other, then Itachi, then at the supposed new album sitting on the table.

Somehow they all knew it was going to get real interesting from here.

**Um…..yeah. Does sorry even cut it? Because really I'm SO sorry it took me so long to write this! I've just been really busy with school, a family crisis that just occurred, homework, friends, everything! Well, also, it might have been partially due to the fact that I'm a lazy ass but lets not point fingers here.**

**Also, I've found myself obsessed with a new anime as of late (look at my favorites list, you'll see). But still, not an excuse! So again, sorry, and I'll try my utmost hardest to upload the next chapter sooner.**

**On another note, if you've been to my profile lately you will see that I've uploaded two new stories. If you could, would any of you by any chance maybe take a look at them and drop a review? I would love to hear feedback on them! I really think that **_**Hourglass **_**will turn out to be good. Also, I've got (in the making) the beginning of a story that'll just be random one-shots of Sakura with anybody, each one inspired by a song I heard and got stuck in my head.**

**Again, so sorry for the wait and the shameless advertising above (I just couldn't help myself) and remember-**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (please)!**

**P.S.- If I ever take so long to update again, someone just PM me to get my but back on track cause chances are the delay is just caused by my laziness**

**Everyone (yes even you silent readers (I get the damn emails saying that you favorite/alerted)) please review!**


	9. Blackout

'_What am I doing? What am I __**doing**__? Holy shit what the __**HELL AM I DOING**__?'_

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my hyperventilating brain to a point where it wasn't dangerous to be driving. Che, like it was working at all. Flipping my blinker, I slid into the left lane and pushed down harder on the gas.

At this rate, I'd be at the meeting place in less than thirty minutes. Not like I should be going anyway.

Cause, ya know, he was a lying cheating bastard and all and it made absolutely no sense why I would try in anyway to get back together with him.

Now if my stupid heart could just figure that out we'd all be a lot better off. Damn it.

I growled as I pushed down harder on the gas, more out of frustration than anything else. Why did everything have to be so confusing?

After finishing crying _on the floor _of my office I had looked up to see that my shift was over. Wasting no time, I grabbed my things and ran out of the hospital as fast as my feet could carry my, skipping the elevator completely and instead opting for the stairs.

I had gotten home easily enough but as I pulled up to my building the whole front entrance was surrounded by paparazzi. So, I then went and climbed the stairs on the side of the building to the roof where I had to pick the lock on the door to get inside.

As if all that wasn't enough, inner had been whining the whole time about how we had to 'follow our heart' and it would 'lead us down the best path'. When the hell had she become the supportive one?

So, with a headache, face sore from crying, and a bunch of licensed stalkers outside I had gone to bed. And by gone to bed I mean laid there thinking the entire night. In the end though, it was Inner Sakura and my heart that won the battle over logic and clear thinking. Was I due to get my monthly friend soon or something because my emotions were going crazy? I'm a doctor for kami-sama's sake; logic was what governed my life!

I just don't know anymore.

So here I am, speeding down the highway on my way to talk about my cheating celebrity boyfriend as per request from his broody ginger band mate. Fun.

Flipping on my blinker again, I pulled off onto a ramp and left the highway. Just a few miles up this road the wide highway-type streets started to narrow until they became tight two lane roads flanked on either side by stout buildings that slowly changed to tall skyscrapers. At that moment I realized I was now just nine miles away from Itachi's downtown Konoha apartment.

Holy shit.

'**Calm down hon, remember we're not seeing him right away.'**

'_Oh yeah.'_

This morning, I had called Sasori back to tell him that I wanted to talk to the rest of the band, have them give me Itachi's side of the story, before I went and threw myself into his arms again. Cause trust me, that's all I want to do. I could still remember the conversation…

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring….._

_Ri-_

"_Hello?"_

"_Sasori?"_

"_Sakura."_

"_I've been thinking and- I want to see him again-"_

"_Oh thank kami-sama!"_

_There was the sound of him covering the receiver with his hand before he shouted, "Oi! She said she'll take him back!"_

"_Thank kami-sama, un!"_

"_Thank you Jashin!"_

"_Oh kami-sama thank you!"_

"_Oi," I shouted._

"_What?" Sasori asked, uncovering the mouthpiece._

"_I never said I'd take him back-"_

"_But you just-"_

"_If you'd stop cutting me off and actually let my finish, I'd tell you."_

_I took a deep breath before forcing the words out of my mouth, "I want to see him, yes. But, he did something I can't just forgive him for. I know that I can't talk to him right now with out immediately forgiving him so I want to talk to you guys to get his side of the story."_

"_Che, what did Itachi even see in you, you're so over emotional. But fine, we'll meet you later today at the small café by Itachi's house. Do you know where it is…"_

So after he gave me the address, I had quickly gotten ready and left to meet the rest of the band. Focusing back on the road again, I watched as the light changed from red to green, turning right down a narrow one-way street.

Slowing down, I pulled into a parking spot in front of a small coffee shop. I gripped the wheel harder for a second before I pushed the door open, carefully checking to make sure there were no cars coming first, and stepped out onto the street.

The store was dark and slightly cold as I stepped inside. I scanned the room for a second before I spotted four people sitting at a back corner table, all with hoods, hats, and sunglasses covering their faces. I walked briskly over to the table, stopping in front of it to cross my arms.

"Well?"

Immediately they all jumped and I held back a laugh as Hidan jerked so hard his sunglasses fell off, a string of curses leaving his lips as they clattered loudly onto the table.

"Sakura," Pein nodded. He, as he was sitting on the outside, moved over so that I could sit. Giving him a small smile, I sat down in the comfortable booth.

"He didn't mean it."

'Huh?"

I looked at Pein who in turn was staring at me solemnly.

"Itachi- he didn't mean what he did."

Wow, way to get right to the point. I couldn't help but scoff at him, "As if."

"It's true. That girl he was with is-"

"Fucking insane!" Hidan cut in.

Pein glared at him but didn't deny what he said, "Yes, that girl is in fact insane. She's been stalking Itachi since our sophomore year of high school."

I felt a lead weight drop in my stomach but I forced myself to ignore it.

"But when I found them," I had to stop the pain in my chest just thinking about that moment, "he had his hands on her hips and she was moaning."

I felt anger course through me as I glared at the men in front of me, "You keep saying that he cares so much for me but he wasn't even trying to push her off."

"Because he couldn't."

This time it was Sasori who spoke and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh?"

"It's true, un." Deidara put in before going silent again and letting Sasori finish.

"That girl was named Chise Sato, daughter of the owner of our record company."

"What?"

"Yup, Itachi couldn't just push her off because if he hurt her it could get us in trouble with the record company. If her father had given us a bad name it could have meant the end of the Akatsuki."

I couldn't believe it.

"But I heard her moan," I said weakly.

"Cause the bitch is fucking psycho! I remember back in high school she would literally tackle him in the damn hallways and just start moaning. Thought it was sexy or some shit like that," Hidan replied.

Oh kami-sama. _Oh kami-sama. _That's what this was all about- a crazy fangirl with a powerfully daddy.

"Oh my kami-sama," I choked.

"He loves you Sakura, un. He wrote an entire album for you, yeah," Deidara said, his normally cheery face dead serious for once.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Yup, turns out that's what he was doing all those days he locked himself in his room," Sasori spoke.

"And it's by far the best album he's ever written," Pein added.

I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes and I didn't even try to stop them. Everything was starting to fall into place and I couldn't keep up with it.

"But if he couldn't just blatantly push her off because of her father, what would stop it from happening again?" I asked. It was a question that had been gnawing away at the back of my mind from the moment they had told me the truth and it seemed like it was one problem that no one would ever be able to fix.

"We changed record labels."

"What?" I shrieked, looking at Sasori in disbelief.

"After you ran off, we went up to Itachi in the parking lot. He didn't even look at us; he just said that tomorrow we were leaving Beats Records permanently then he went to his car and drove off."

I looked at Sasori as he finished, then at the rest of the band to see the same honest looks on their faces.

The truth was with a steel weight on my heart and I let a single sob escape as I pushed myself to my feet. I had to get out of here.

"I have to go," I said as I collected my purse and forced my shaky legs to hold my weight.

"Sakura-"

"No!" I screamed, cutting Pein off.

At the sound of my cry everyone in the small shop turned to look at me but I ignored their stares. Everything was changing and nothing made sense anymore to me.

I turned and ran out of the coffee shop, dashing over to my car and getting in. I cried and cried for a few minutes before eventually my sobs turned into hiccups. I rubbed what was left of my tears off my face and looked back at the shop where inside the man I love's best friends were all sitting probably thinking that I would never come back.

But now that I knew the truth and it was all slowly starting to sink in, I realized that I had to see Itachi now more than ever.

I grasped the door handle lightly, hand still shaking from all my overloaded emotions. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped out onto the street.

But then there was a screech, and the deafening sound of a car horn. It was close, way to close. I whipped my head around and froze in shock as headlights blinded me.

I couldn't even scream before my world went black.

**A.N.- So I lied. I'm branching off in POV again**

NORMAL POV

"Sakura!" Deidara screamed.

The four Akatsuki had just been leaving the shop when they saw Sakura get back out of her car- they had been sure she had left- and step into the street. But then there was the blaring of a car horn and they watched in horror as the front of a car slammed into the petite girl.

They dashed into the street and over to where her body had fallen limply to the asphalt.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Deidara shouted as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Get off her you idiot!" Sasori hissed as he pushed Deidara off. He placed two fingers on her pulse and almost cheered when he felt her slow, way to slow, but still there pulse under his fingers.

"Hello? A girl got hit by a car on 75th Street and requires an ambulance immediately," Pein talked into his phone where on the other line an operator was already sending an ambulance to their location.

Ending that call, he immediately went and dialed Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto who all replied that they would meet them there at the hospital.

The sound of sirens met all their ears and they turned to see an ambulance speeding towards them. Almost before the vehicle stopped two people were jumping out the back with a stretcher between them.

"Please step back," one instructed and immediately they all moved out of the way as the pair gently lifted the woman off the ground and onto the gurney. The four followed them around until they were closing the doors so that the truck could leave.

"Unless you are family members you can't ride with us so please follow us to the hospital if you want to be with her," the one attendant said as he closed the second door and the truck started to speed away.

The band members stood in silence together, too much in shock to do much more than that.

"Should we tell Itachi, un?" Deidara asked, breaking the tense silence.

More glances were exchanged between them before surprisingly Hidan spoke up.

"He'd want to know."

The lack of profanity in his words shocked his fellow companions enough to get them moving.

Pein rose up his phone once more and scrolled through his contacts until the familiar number of his bandleader was selected on the screen. They all shared one final look before he hit the call button and put it to his ear.

They almost thought he wouldn't pick up when the ringing stopped.

"Itachi! It's-"

"I'm sorry, I'm not Uchiha-sama. I'm his house keeper Jin."

"Can you please put him on? It's serious."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Uchiha-sama has locked himself in his room again."

Pein growled, feeling a headache throbbing behind his right eye and took a deep breath before trying again.

"Can you please try to call him through his door. Tell him that it's about Sakura."

"All right, please just hold a moment."

"Pein."

Pein turned when he heard his name called and looked to see Sasori motioning for him to get into his car. Nodding, Pein walked hurriedly over to the passenger seat door and lowered himself into the vehicle.

Immediately Sasori hit the gas and the four sped off down the street in the direction the ambulance had just went.

Pein drummed his fingers nervously against his thigh as his body was thrown to the right as Sasori took a corner tight. He had begun to think that the maid had been unsuccessful in getting Itachi to come out when there was a shuffling sound and a deep voice answered the line.

"Pein. What happened?"

"She was getting out of her car and didn't see another one coming up behind her. She still had a pulse when the ambulance got there but that's all we know."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

Pein ended the call and quickly braced himself against the door as the car took a turn to quickly, the back almost spinning out behind it.

"Watch it Sasori," he hissed.

"Sorry," the red head replied although his voice was blank and he hadn't taken his eyes off the road.

They made it to the hospital in record time, pulling quickly into a parking spot before rushing through the front doors. Immediately everyone in the lobby, the females in particular, froze at the sight of the famous artists. People parted for them as they ran to the reception desk- making the blond behind the counter almost faint.

"Sakura Haruno, un?" Deidara asked.

"Um um-"

"Oh for fucks sake bitch just tell us where she is!" Hidan yelled.

The receptionist squeaked in fright before quickly typing the name into her computer.

"Um, Sakura Haruno just got out of surgery and was moved into the ICU on floor 4, room 117."

They were gone before she even looked up.

Ino threw the car door open so hard it almost fell off its hinges. Slamming it shut she ran as fast as she could into the hospital, instantly making a beeline for the receptionist.

"Sakura Haruno?"

Having just been asked the question but a minute before the nurse looked at her computer again where the search result was still displayed.

"Sakura Haruno just got out of surgery and is in the ICU on floor 4, room 117."

Nodding in thanks, Ino dashed to the elevator. Jabbing the button, she looked up when she heard her name called.

"Ino!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke entered the hospital, immediately spotting her platinum blond head across the foyer. They reached her in a few seconds, just as the elevator opened and they all quickly piled in.

"Do you know what room she's in?" Sasuke asked as he watched her hit the button for the fourth floor. A brief glance at the guide on the wall revealed that floor 4 was the ICU. He felt a weight drop in stomach at the thought of how badly Sakura, his little sister, had to be hurt to be on that floor.

"Room 117," Ino said as the door opened.

The trio ran down the hallway, skidding around a corner where on the other side they were surprised to see the Akatsuki huddled around the door to room 117.

"Have you seen her yet?" Naruto asked as they joined the other four in standing anxiously outside the door.

"No, the nurse said she isn't allowed to have visitors, un," Deidara said, looking at the ground.

Naruto rapped a comforting arm around Ino as the girl started to cry. Not even bothering to try to stop them Naruto rapped his other arm around her in a hug as tears started to leak from his own eyes. The group was silent except for Ino's sobs and Naruto's sniffling until the sound of footsteps running towards them alerted them of someone else's fast approach.

They looked up to see Itachi Uchiha walking briskly towards them.

"Where is she?"

"The nurses said no one can see her yet-"

Deidara was cut off as Itachi shoved him out of the way. He pulled open the door, ignoring the cries from the people behind him, and burst into the room- silent with the exception of the beeping of the machines surrounding the bed in the middle of the floor.

Itachi froze as he looking at the unmoving form of the woman who had managed to steal his heart.

**Duh duh duuuuuhhhh! Cliffhanger! Haha, anyways, this chapter just really flowed for me. I mean, I finished it in one day- I don't think I've ever done that before! Also in this chapter was a lot of drama. Or at least, that was what I was hoping for. Not much else to say really so I hope you all liked it!**

**REVIEW!...please**


	10. Clueless

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own anything**

"Sakura."

Her name rolled off his lips in a broken tone, the noise echoing silently off the stark white walls. Itachi approached her unconscious form slowly, as if afraid to wake her.

He stared down at her pale face, then let his eyes flicker up to the bandages wrapped around her entire head.

"Itachi!"

He didn't even bother to look up as Ino stomped up to him.

"You can't just coming barging into her room like this! Firstly because her _doctor _said not to and second because you have no god damned right!" she yelled, jabbing him hard in the shoulder.

The glare he sent her was fierce enough to silence her immediately.

"What's going on in here?"

Both turned to see a tall man in a lab coat and a stout brunette in a nurse's uniform walking inside the room, a clipboard grasped in his hand.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, voice cold as steel.

"I'm Doctor Yu, and I'm responsible for Haruno-san," he responded, merely raising an eyebrow at the celebrity's harsh tone.

"I hate to barge into personal business here but is it really so important that you two yell around Haruno-san? She's in a very delicate state at the moment and the last thing she needs is to be in a stressful environment."

Immediately both stopped glaring at each other, one looking concernedly at her best friend while the other turned his gaze to the wall.

"Now, we're about to give Haruno-san a check up so if you could both just step out into the hallway it would be greatly appreciated," Doctor Yu asked politely, already moving the stethoscope around his neck to his ears as the nurse took up the job of writing results, hand poised over the paper.

Itachi narrowed suspicious eyes at the man until Ino snapped at him, "Uchiha lets go."

"Hn," and with that he brushed past her into the hall where their friends all jumped back to give the approaching duo space. It was never a good idea to be in the way of a raging Uchiha or Yamanaka.

As soon as the door shut Ino turned on Itachi, glaring at him so hard everyone took an extra step back just to be safe.

"You _bastard, _how _dare _you come here after what you did to her!" she hissed.

"Oh? And who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked back, his face and body stoic. It was the intense heat burning in his eyes though that gave his true anger away.

"I'm her best friend you jack ass! You're the one who cheated on her!"

"Watch your mouth Yamanaka."

"Make me you dick!"

"Guys!" Naruto interjected, trying to end the conflict before it escalated anymore. One person in the hospital was enough for one day.

"Stay out of this Naruto!" Ino shouted, glaring at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the silently seething Uchiha.

"You heard her doctor, she's not supposed to be in any kind of stressful environment and you think you being here is good for her? You've caused her more stress and grief in the last few months than she's had to deal with in her entire life!" the blond shouted.

As the two continued to shout, heads started to poke out of rooms up and down the hall, curious what all the noise was for.

"Hey! If you two haven't forgotten this is a _hospital._ If you can't keep you voices down I'm going to have to ask you both to leave."

Everyone turned their attention to the now open door where Doctor Yu had now emerged and was glared harshly at the bickering pair.

"Sorry," Ino mumbled while Itachi just 'Hn'ed a reply.

"Now," he continued, turning less harsh eyes to the rest of the group, "Haruno-san has just awakened and if you'd like you may all come see her one at a time. She's still a bit groggy though so you just have to go slow with her."

Before anyone could even blink there was a small gust of wind and suddenly their group was one person smaller.

SAKURA'S POV

My head hurt- and I mean _hurt._ Like a bitch; damn.

"Ah good afternoon Miss Haruno. Nice to see you awake, I'm Doctor Yu."

Huh, I wonder if that's who I think it is? Slowly I made myself open my eyes.

And then I shut them again. Light _hurt._

I heard him chuckle then, "No need to rush it now. You just survived a major accident _and _surgery. Just try to wake up more now, then work on opening your eyes."

Che, like I didn't already know that. I am a doctor to after all…

Okay so maybe I forgot.

"What's wrong with me?"

I almost didn't recognize my own voice it was so scratchy and cracked.

"For getting hit by a car? Not much at all actually. You skinned the side of your right leg as you slid back, dislocated your right shoulder, cracked four ribs, and gave yourself a sever concussion. Again, for having a car slam into you at thirty miles an hour, that's nothing. You are very lucky Haruno-san."

"Oh shut it Yu, don't act all smart with me. I'm still your boss," I snapped.

Again I forced my eyes to open and hissed as the light hit me. I blinked a few times, and then looked at Kane Yu next to my bed. Behind him I could see a nurse, an older lady whose name I never bothered to learn because we never seemed to have the same shift together.

Again Kane chuckled and I glared at him. Or at least at his chin.

I pulled my arms up and pushed back, forcing myself upright. Okay, not my best idea.

Almost as soon as I started up my arms gave out and the nurse jumped forward, catching me just before I fell all the way back.

"Please go slow Haruno-sama, your body is still weak from the anesthesia." She put a hand on my lower back, and another on my shoulder and slowly helped me up till my back was leaning against the wall.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Well, now that you're awake, I'll start letting your visitors in if you'd like?"

I looked at Kane and smiled slightly, "Thanks Yu-san, that'd be good."

With a nod and a small smile he turned and left, nurse no-name trailing behind him.

Slowly I felt a grogginess start to fall over me again and was just about to shut my eyes when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, hard.

"Sakura! Oh thank kami-sama you have no idea how scared I was! Never do that again!"

"I wasn't planning on it," I rasped back.

Ino pulled back and glared at me but that look melted away almost as soon as it came to be replaced by a relieved smile.

"I'm just happy you're okay," she said softly. "Well, mostly okay," she grinned, tapping me lightly on the side of the head.

"Pig," I glared, although I was smiling.

"Forehead," she shot back.

I pulled my arms up and wrapped them around her shoulders, hugging her as hard as I could.

"Seriously girl, do you have any idea how many people you scared? There's a small village out in the hallway!"

"Really?"

Huh, besides Naruto and Sasuke I didn't really know who else would be here. Maybe Mikoto and Fugaku?

"Yeah! Naruto and Sasuke are there, and the whole Akatsuki to!"

The Akatsuki? Why would they be here?

"Pig, how'd they find out about my accident?" I asked.

I doubt that any of my friends would have taken the time to call them, and unless they were stalking me they shouldn't know about something like this yet.

It was Ino's laugh that brought me back.

"Of course they're here, they brought you here!"

"They did?"

"Hahaha very funny Sak but come on, be serious."

"I am being serious! I only remember getting up this morning and then um," I struggled to remember what had happened earlier, "driving down the highway."

For a second Ino didn't move, her face oddly blank.

"Um, pig, you okay in there?"

"I'll be back."

And with that she was up and leaving the door falling shut behind her.

"WHAT?"

I jumped when I heard the yell, knowing that it would only be a matter of seconds before a nurse came out to yell at them. I glance at the clock showed me that it was about 6, the shift that was known for having particularly grouchy nurses.

Not a minute later the voice of a middle aged woman (the nurse) carried through the door, hash and reprimanding.

The next few seconds consisted of an eerie silence before the door slammed open (I'm actually surprised the wall didn't dent) and Pein, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan tripped into the room.

"Sakura-chan," Deidara cried, "can you really not remember anything from today, yeah? Even anything at all?"

At the horrified look on his face, I had a feeling that whatever I wasn't remembering was important. And judging by the fact that the ever stoic Pein even looked a little desperate, I'm guessing that whatever I'm not remembering is _very _important.

"I remember getting up this morning and turning onto the exit for the city but everything else after that is just black!"

"Oh no," Sasori moaned.

"So you don't fucking remember anything that we talked about?" Hidan asked, slamming his hands down on the rail attached to the hospital bed.

"No! Wait? Was that why I was going into the city, to talk to you guys?" I asked.

"This is a disaster," Pein muttered, dragging a hand down his face.

"What? What did we talk about that was so important?" I cried. My head was really starting to pound as I tried as hard as I could to remember whatever the hell had happened before the accident but no matter what I did nothing was coming.

"You little bitch, how the fuck could you forget something so important?" Hidan yelling.

"Well excuse me but if you've forgotten I just kind of got hit by a car so I'm real sorry that I'm having trouble remembering but I did almost die and all," I yelled back.

The pain was starting to get so bad that I was beginning to see black spots in my vision and I groaned, clutching the sides of my head tightly.

"Sakura? Sakura! Someone get a nurse quick!" Sasori called as Deidara shot off outside.

I was starting to lose the feeling in my body and I felt myself slump back onto the pillows.

"Haruno-sama! Please just try to relax I'm going to put something into your IV right now," I heard a female voice, probably a nurse, say.

But it was already going black and I was just too tired to try and fight it.

When I woke up again, I kind of wished I hadn't. My body had gone completely numb from whatever drug they had pumped into me, I was groggy as hell, and I really just wanted to go back to sleep.

I was about to do just that when I felt something gently pick up my hand. I would have shivered if I could've when I felt a pair of soft, smooth lips brush delicately against the tips of my fingers.

"When are you going to wake up?"

This time I think I did actually manage to shiver as the realization of just who was sitting next to me hit me full force.

"I need to talk to you."

Slowly, I felt my hand be lift slightly higher until the top of it brushed against the smooth skin of Itachi's cheek.

"I…I need to apologize to you."

Gently, he pushed a light kiss to my wrist, right on top of the pulse.

"You need to wake up soon. Not just because we need to talk but because I to tell you who much I miss you."

He flipped my hand over again and placed a gently kiss on my knuckles.

"How much I _need _you."

I felt him drop my hand and for a second I feared he had left when I felt those same lips press gently against the shell of my ear.

"Wake up so that I can tell you that _I_ _love you."_

At that moment everything came rushing back to me; the café, meeting the band there, them telling me _everything._

It felt like I had just gotten the wind knocked out of me and for a few seconds I couldn't do anything.

Then my eyes snapped open.

**So um, it's been a while hasn't it? Haha, er, don't hate me please? I do have some semi-valid reasons for not updating. First off, when I say this chapter was painful to write, I mean **_**it was painful.**_** No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't write it. I'd write like two paragraphs then just stop. **

**The next reason I stopped is because I haven't really been doing anything Naruto related recently at all. I've kind of gone on a Prince of Tennis kick (which is weird because I don't play tennis), and haven't been able to focus on anything else really. Lucky for you guys, I've managed to read every chapter and watch every single episode since the time I last updated to yesterday. I'm actually kind of proud. But anyways, since nothing seems to update regularly for it, I now have a good reason for myself to make myself get back into Naruto. So with any luck I should be able to start updating sooner.**

**I can't say that I love this chapter (except for the end which I thought was really sweet) but it's an update. Everyone please review and I think I have some really good ideas for where this fic can go from this point.**

**R&R**


	11. Didn't See This One Coming

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

"Itachi."

Immediately he jumped back, although he didn't let go of my hand.

My eyes hurt slightly and everything was kind of blurry but I could clearly make out his frame next to me. I blinked a few times and once more everything was in focus. His dark eyes had widened considerably (well for him anyways) and his whole body had stiffened.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, _anything, _but nothing would come out.

'_Damn it say something!'_

"Hi."

'**I think that was the most awkward thing you've ever said in your entire life,' **inner deadpanned.

"You're ok," he mumbled, as if unable to believe that I was alive.

This of course gave me the idea to say something sarcastic like _'I mean, if you count almost dying to be ok then yeah, sure, I'm just fantastic.'_

But before I could even think to open my mouth, he had leaned down and smashed his lips against mine and, well, lets just say I wasn't doing a lot of thinking.

It was as if my whole body had just gone numb and my brain had turned to goo.

'_Kami-sama I've missed this.'_

I almost jumped in surprise at my own thoughts but didn't because, you know, I'm making out with my ex boyfriend at the moment.

But back to the thought out hand; I really am surprised by how easy it felt for me to just melt underneath him like we had before…

'_No! That wasn't his fault,' _I had to remember.

Thinking of that I forced my vocal chords to make a noise of objection and after a few seconds Itachi pulled back and looked at me with hazy eyes.

I gulped. Those eyes were one of the things I missed the most about him.

I tried to open my mouth again but Itachi beat me to it again as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and sighed deeply.

"Don't ever do that again," he said, voice tired.

"Okay seriously, why do people keep saying that? I mean, do you think that I actually _want _to get hit by a car _twice?_" I growled.

I felt his mouth curve up into a smile and a moment later he had pulled himself onto his side next to me in the bed. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and gently, so careful not to hurt me that it made me feel like I wanted to cry, he pulled me up against him.

And as we lay there I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me. I really had missed him. His smell, his warmth, the sound of his steady heartbeat; here was a man who had the world in the palm of his hand and yet was holding me more gently than a parent held their child.

"Take me back," I heard him say. Even though he said it in a steady voice, I could hear the hint of begging in it. "I swear I'll never hurt you again. That girl, she-"

"I know- her dad was your boss. You didn't have to leave your record label for me you know," I said, drifting off towards the end.

I was surprised by how quickly he sat up.

"Sakura," he said. He had propped himself up on his elbow and was leaning over me, his hand he wasn't leaning on reaching out to gently stroke my face.

"I'd be willing to _die _for you. If any thing I'm ashamed I didn't leave that stupid company sooner as to avoid this whole problem," he clinched his hands into tight fists and for a second he looked away from my face, "You're in this hospital because of me."

"Itachi," I said firmly. Slowly, reluctantly, he looked back at me.

"You are not the reason that this happened to me. You didn't put me in that street and you weren't driving that car. You had _nothing _to do with any of this so don't you dare feel guilty for something that wasn't your fault."

His eyes widened for a second before filling with an expression of, dare I say, love.

"Sakura," he said, leaning in till his forehead was resting on mine, "I'm so sorry."

For a second I was shocked that he had actually said it to my face (the first time he thought I was unconscious and all) because I knew how much he would have to swallow his pride to say it.

"And-"

I jumped as he continued to talk and his eyes, his _eyes, _looked deeply into mine.

"_I love you."_

My whole world stopped. I felt my eyes well up with tears and I watched a slightly panicked look cross Itachi's face before a wide grin took over my face.

"Finally! I love you to."

And then everything went blank as he kissed me.

This kiss was different from any of the ones we had shared before this. Not that he hadn't ever given me a kiss that made me feel like the most important girl in world but this one made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. Just me and him; me and the man who I had completely fallen in love with.

"Hey Itachi did she wake up yet- OI!"

Jumping apart slightly, we both turned to see Naruto standing there gawking at us.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

A second later I could see everyone standing in the doorway looking in at us.

"Really Uchiha? The girl's still on a freaking IV and you're already trying to get on base again?" Ino asked loudly, glaring at us in a way that clearly showed that she wasn't really angry.

I wonder if the band told her the true? She had seemed pretty livid earlier.

I laughed, just because I could, and looked back at Itachi with a smile on my face.

He looked back down at me and smiled slightly back.

"Ready to try again?" I asked him.

"Anything for you," He replied again as his head dipped down again and pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

><p>I gathered the last of the little things that people had brought me while I was in the hospital and put them into my shoulder bag.<p>

'_Phone?'_

'**Check.'**

'_Wallet?'_

'**Check'**

'_Industrial size bag of gummy bears courtesy of Naruto?'_

'**Double check.'**

'_I swear to kami-sama that boy is trying to make us fat.'_

'**Probably. The fat you seems like something he'd enjoy. Or at least, enjoy making fun of.'**

'_Jeez thanks there Inner, cause the idea that people would like me to get fat so that they can make fun of me was exactly what I wanted to hear.'_

'**Anytime doll face, anytime.'**

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her as I shoved the bag of candy into my purse and took one last look around the small hospital room that I had been forced to inhabit for the last week.

'_Damn I can't wait to get out off here.'_

That's when I noticed a get-well card from one of my coworkers on the side table on the other side of the bed. Reaching over, I put one hand on the bed to balance myself and reached for the card.

My mistake.

A searing pain shot through my entire torso as I stretched my broken ribs to far. I let out a little cry at the pain and felt my arm buckle underneath me a second later. I was about to fall flat on my face on the bed (which really isn't that bad of a thing to fall flat on your face on) when an arm wrapped itself firmly around my waist and pull me back against a hard chest.

"When the doctor tells you "you have four severely damaged ribs, don't do anything that could potentially strain them to much or it'll hurt" it usually means it'll hurt."

"Oh shut it, I know already."

Despite that, I couldn't help but smile as Itachi pulled me upright and turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Hi," I said, grinning in a way I knew made me look like a total idiot.

Raising a dark eyebrow, he let one corner of his mouth raise slightly has he shook his head and leaned down.

I was still smiling as he kissed me and if anything, I think I started grinning even wider.

What? I'm allowed to be happy with my life.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling back.

"Oh yeah. Get me out of this hell hole," I cheered as I grabbed my bag and Itachi's hand, dragging him out of the room.

"I never thought I'd hear a doctor say that they thought of the hospital as a hell hole," he commented as we made our way towards the elevator.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I see the hospital as a hell hole, just being a patient in it is like being in hell. They do say that doctors make the worst patients you know," I said as we stepped into the elevator.

We stood in comfortable silence until the doors opened again and we made our way through the lobby.

The sliding glass doors parted quietly and I blinked a few times to help my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight.

I almost stopped to look around when a tug on my hand pulled me to keep moving.

Following Itachi, we moved down the block and into the parking garage. Somehow he had managed to get a spot right next to the entrance and with a quick peak at the person sitting in the little office by the door, a love-struck looking brunette, and the black Sedan parked awkwardly in the corner in a space that was clearly not a spot, I had a good idea how.

Throwing a quick glare up at him, I could _feel _his smirk even though he kept his face perfectly blank.

Like the well-trained boy he was, Mikoto had drilled manners into him and Sasuke until they had 'please and thank you's coming out their ears, he opened the passenger side door for me before walking around to the other side and getting in himself.

It was silent for a second before he finally let the smirk slide onto his face.

Rolling my eyes I leaned over and gave him a hard punch on the shoulder, "I hate you."

Slowly, just a little, the smirk turned into a smile and with a submissive "Ay", he started the engine and backed up out of the spot.

Now normally when we leave the garage, we make a right to go back to my apartment. For some reason though, Itachi turned on his left signal and made a smooth turn onto the road, going the opposite direction of my house.

"Itachi."

"Yes?"

"You're going the wrong way."

"No I'm not."

"But my house is the other way."

"I'm well aware of that Sakura."

"Then why are we going the wrong way?"

"Because this is the way to my house."

"But aren't we going to my house?"

"No."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're moving in with me."

**I don't understand my ability to write this story anymore. I either have an idea and I can write an entire chapter in a day or I have absolutely nothing and it just sits there for like, a month before I actually feel inspired to write anything.**

**For example this chapter- sat with nothing in it for a month, wrote a paragraph, came back a month later and wrote ¾ of it, just made myself finish it today.**

**I do think I can go somewhere with the end of this chapter though. Anyways, please leave some love in the lovely little review box down below and remember, I write for reviews. You guys have been amazing so far but keep it up! I love to see what new people think of this story and I love to see people who have always read it leave reviews because then I know I'm keeping it exciting.**

**Anyways, is anyone else drooling at the idea of a romantic Itachi? Anyone? Anyone else?**

**I hope so or I'm just gonna look really weird.**

**Now, I must go study for a Law and Justice test I have tomorrow.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Until next time,**

**Gally**


End file.
